O Espírito do Beyblade
by Xia M
Summary: Vários anos se passaram após a formação dos Bladebreakers, mas a imagem da alegre equipa nunca desapareceu das mentes daqueles que os viram chegar ao pódio. Mas, será que os antigos campeões ainda se lembram do sentimento que os moveu? :: Fic Terminada ::
1. Capítulo I

_**N/A: **__Yoo minna! o/_

_Bem, tal como já tinha dito antes, eu tinha um novo projecto em mente. Algo mais ou menos parecido com _Beyblade, o Retorno_, de Anamatéia Hayka. Esta nova fic envolve muito os sentimentos das personagens, os seus pensamentos, algo que vou tentar manter fiel ao anime, mas que vai ter é a minha interpretação, não é mesmo? 8D _

_Tem por base a história principal do anime, nada de personagens originais, nada de universos alternativos, nada de fichas, nada de jovens super maravilhosas e talentosas com um passado obscuro a intrometer-se na vida de Kai Hiwatari e deixá-lo apaixonado logo no primeiro capítulo, enfim, uma fic que faz falta na área de Beyblade._

_Eu sei que sou das pessoas menos indicadas a falar sobre isso. É verdade, já fiz fics com aquela menina super maravilhosa e talentosa, mas eu tinha quinze anos e era a minha primeira fic! Dêem um desconto! 8D A maioria das minhas fics têm sido com personagens originais, mas acho que já faço as coisas de forma coerente. u.u E, no momento, acho que estou capaz de arriscar-me por caminhos mais complicados. 8D_

_Esta fic é como uma homenagem ao espírito, que eu acho, que Aoki Takao tentou transmitir aos jovens que assistiram o anime. Apesar do mais chamativo ser os combates de beyblade, os enredos da história, as personagens, para mim, o que sempre me chamou mais a atenção foi a amizade. Não uma qualquer! Mas sim a dos Bladebreakers. _

_Eu comecei a ver o anime com treze anos e a série acompanhou-me dos treze aos quinze. Nessa altura, eu era bem idiota. (xD) Não sabia pensar por mim, não via quem eram os verdadeiros amigos. O sentimento de confiança e partilha entre os Bladebreakers tornou-se no meu pilar. Eu admirava-os completamente. Quando soube que na terceira temporada se iriam separar, eu chorei! Mas chorei mesmo! Este anime foi a minha vida durante três anos e, eu sei que isto vai parecer idiota, mas muito da pessoa que sou hoje foi graças a ter sonhado com aqueles cinco rapazes durante três anos. _

_Beyblade foi um anime que me marcou muito pela positiva. E eu acho que ele merece mais! Quer fics, quer a continuação que vão fazer! Já soube algumas coisas e tenho mesmo pena que não seja com as personagens de Aoki. Mas talvez a qualidade fosse diminuir se utilizassem as mesmas. Esperemos que a nova série inspire crianças idiotas como a Xia que está aqui hoje. xD_

_Acho que já chega de histórias lamechas que ninguém está interessado em saber. 8D Até pareço uma velhinha a falar! u.ù Passemos à fic que é para isso que vocês vieram aqui. Não sei o que vão achar, mas isso depois é nas reviews que vão tão generosamente mandar, né? 8D _

_Bem, mas antes de se atirarem à fic só quero que tenham isto em mente: lembram-se do espírito dos rapazes na terceira temporada, quando se separaram? Pois é esse espírito, nessas personagens, que têm de pensar antes de tirarem alguma conclusão. Eu sei que os rapazes ficaram a dar-se bem depois de tudo, mas imaginem que não foi bem isso que aconteceu…_

_Divirtam-se e boa leitura!_

_**Advertências: **__Fic do género __Friendship/Angst; número de capítulos definido até ao momento: 9; provavelmente terá insinuações de yaoi, mas sem fundamento 8D; a fic passa-se três anos após o último campeonato contra a BEGA._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade pertence a Aoki Takao. Fic escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

_**O Espírito do Beyblade**_

-x-

**Capítulo I**

_Bladebreakers..._

_Esse era o nome de uma equipa que num passado distante mostrara ao mundo o que era o Beyblade. Cinco rapazes que mal se conheciam puseram as suas diferenças de parte e começaram a trabalhar em conjunto, na tentativa de conquistar o sonho de todo o beyblader: ser campeão mundial._

_Enfrentando inimigo atrás de inimigo, complicação após complicação, combate após combate, os cinco unidos conseguiram ultrapassar tudo. A amizade que os unia era forte o suficiente para não se deixar levar por ladainhas. A amizade deles era até mesmo capaz de quebrar o gelo puro. _

_Todo aquele que aparecia e tentava quebrar aqueles laços de aço era apenas reflectido, como se nunca tivesse tocado na firme ligação. A tentativa de os derrotar era sempre em vão, pois eles eram imbatíveis. Em qualquer que fosse a situação, eles conseguiam arranjar um jeito de dar a volta em seu favor. _

_Eles eram assim. Um exemplo a toda a equipa que ansiasse a vitória, que desejasse avançar e tornar-se os melhores. Ninguém conseguia igualar os seus feitos, a sua coragem, a sua amizade. O companheirismo que tinham entre si era incomparável. E era isso que os tornava os melhores. Era isso que os movia, que os animava em qualquer situação. Foi isso que eles esqueceram._

-x-

"_**O Beyblade não tem a ver apenas com derrotar o oponente com movimentos engraçados. Isso é apenas parte do jogo."**_

-x-

Abriu os olhos de repente. Aquelas palavras... tinham voltado a atormentá-lo. Durante mais uma noite inteira, elas haviam voltado.

_Campeão Mundial...Bicampeão Mundial...Tricampeão Mundial...Bladebreakers._

As palavras mais ouvidas nos seus tempos de glória. Nos tempos em que estava junto dos seus amigos, a qualquer hora, qualquer dia, para o que quer que fosse. Nos tempos em que ainda se considerava feliz.

Levantou-se lentamente. Olhou para o relógio. Marcava, trocista, as 7h:15m, mostrando-lhe que o seu tempo para devaneios era curto. Morosamente, fez a cama e preparou-se para tomar banho. Já lá iam os tempos em que fazia tudo às pressas.

Deixou a água quente escorrer-lhe pelo corpo adulto, numa tentativa de limpar aquelas memórias. Tonto infeliz. Memórias dessas nem uma tempestade apaga. Ele sabia tão bem disso. Mas tentar não custa, não é mesmo? Enxugou o corpo, o cabelo, vestiu o uniforme do colégio e foi até à cozinha. Como acontecia todas as manhãs desde que se conhecia por gente, o seu avô estava lá a preparar-lhe o pequeno-almoço.

Deu os bons-dias ao velho homem, mas não deixou que uma conversa acesa tivesse início. Não tinha espírito para manter uma. Estranho... Já fora um dia chamado de tagarela. Agora não passava de uma sombra desse título.

Comeu devagar, não tendo realmente muito apetite. Até mesmo este decidira dar-lhe folga, pelos vistos. Agarrou na sua pasta, calçou os sapatos e saiu de casa. Para uma manhã de trabalho, as ruas estavam bem sossegadas. Poucas pessoas passavam por ele. Carros também eram quase nenhuns. As lojas também ainda estavam adormecidas, mas já preparadas para um dia cheio.

Bem, ao menos uma parecia ter acordado mais cedo. Em frente de uma vitrina, um grupo de crianças amontoava-se, quase se atropelando umas às outras para poder ver aquele algo tão importante. Ficou curioso, tinha que admitir. Aproximando-se do grupo ficou a observar o que tanto os entusiasmava. Como já era mais alto que eles não precisava de se infiltrar pelo meio para poder ver o cartaz colorido, tal e qual já fizera anos atrás. Tentou fixar-se nas palavras do cartaz, mas as vozes das crianças eram mais fortes.

- É ele! É mesmo ele!

- Não acredito que vai ser cá!

- O campeão vai vir cá!

A gritaria e entusiasmo excessivo teriam continuado se o dono da loja não expulsasse as crianças da frente da sua vitrina, dizendo que eles a estavam a sujar. Só aí ele pôde perceber o que se passava. Franziu a testa ao interiorizar o conteúdo do cartaz.

Uma foto bem grande de um rapaz com um grande sorriso e um beyblade na mão. Era um anúncio para um novo campeonato de Beyblade que se realizaria na sua cidade. O rapaz... era o novo campeão mundial e iria combater no campeonato. Não devia ter mais que treze anos. A mesma idade em que ele vencera o título pela primeira vez.

Afastou-se do local, irritado. As memórias que tentava suprimir voltaram num turbilhão. O ódio que já sentira tanta vez a querer afogar-lhe o peito, a trancar-lhe a garganta, a consumir-lhe a alma.

_Bladebreakers... _que palavra sem sentido!

**_._._._._._._._._**

- Max!

A voz do homem ecoou pelo cómodo, mas a resposta não foi devolvida. O rapaz continuou estirado sobre a cama, de olhos fechados, com o vício preferido dos adolescentes nos ouvidos.

- Max!

O homem voltou a chamar, mas foi em vão. Suspirou, derrotado. Se não o ouviria a bem, que fosse a mal então. Aproximou-se da cama, tirou um dos auscultadores dos ouvidos ao rapaz e voltou a chamá-lo. O susto que lhe pregou foi tão grande que achou um milagre ele não ter voado da cama.

- Pai! Para que foi isso? Quase morri de susto!

O homem riu do jeito irritado do filho. Levou as mãos à cintura e ficou a observar o rapaz. Dezoito anos... nunca pensou que isso acontecesse. O tempo realmente passa depressa. Já fazia três anos que tinham mudado de casa novamente. Após o último campeonato tiveram que sair da cidade. Ele conseguira um emprego melhor. O seu filho tinha ido consigo. Mas... a que preço?

- Desculpa, mas não me ouviste da primeira vez. - o rapaz sorriu, sem jeito. – Tens uma chamada à espera.

- Uma chamada? De quem? – perguntou, admirado. Não esperava que ninguém lhe ligasse naquele dia.

O homem voltou a sorrir. Um sorriso brincalhão e matreiro a atiçar o filho.

- Vais descobrir quando lá chegares!

**_._._._._._._._._  
**

À quanto tempo... à quanto tempo não saía dali? Uma, duas, três horas? Ou seriam mais? Já não se lembrava. O tempo era tanto que já nem conseguia sentir a água fria percorrer-lhe o corpo. Nem o corpo, nem a mente. A vontade que aquela água gelada lhe lavasse a alma e levasse consigo aqueles pensamentos... Mas parecia bem mais o contrário. A corrente parecia estar a trazer-lhe cada vez mais lembranças, em vez de as levar.

Abriu os olhos devagar. Ainda estava no rio. A água continuava na sua incansável corrida até ao mar, passando por ele e nem notando que estava lá. Descruzou as pernas. Esticou-as e mergulhou-as na água. À quanto tempo... tudo aquilo tinha acontecido? À quanto... tempo...

- Ray!

A voz sempre alegre despertou o rapaz dos seus pensamentos. Ele viu a amiga acenar-lhe da margem do rio. Parecia segurar algo. Para ele. Acenou-lhe de volta e percebeu que deveria ir até ela. Desceu da pedra e aproximou-se dela, com o seu sorriso de sempre.

- Que foi, Mariah?

- Toma. É uma carta para ti. – respondeu-lhe a jovem, entregando-lhe o envelope.

- Uma carta...? – repetiu, estranhando o sucedido.

- Vá, abre! Acho que vais gostar de saber o que é! – disse Mariah, animada.

Ray fitou a amiga, confuso. Voltou o olhar para a carta e decidiu abrir. O que quer que fosse, certamente não seria pior que reviver aquelas lembranças.

**_._._._._._._._._  
**

Praguejou mentalmente. Voltara a enganar-se numa palavra. Parecia que cada vez que tentava apressar a escrita só a atrasava mais com todos os erros que cometia. Aquele teclado... teria que arranjar um menos complicado e demorado.

Encostou-se na cadeira um pouco. Fechou os olhos por um momento e sentiu a cabeça latejar. Irritado, procurou pelos óculos sobre a secretária, finalmente colocando-os no rosto. Nunca pensou precisar de usar uns, pelo menos não tão cedo. Disseram-lhe que era apenas por causa do trabalho. Ridículo! O que o trabalho tinha a ver com a sua vista?

Resignou-se. Talvez tivesse. Ninguém o mandou trabalhar num escritório com as cortinas corridas e as luzes apagadas. Era estúpido, ele sabia disso. Mas toda aquela luz, toda aquela alegria do dia, toda aquela vida, irritavam-no. Tudo isso lembrava-o de que havia um mundo para além daquela empresa.

- Sr. Hiwatari. – a voz calma e delicada, típica de uma secretária, preencheu o cómodo escuro.

- Que foi agora? Não vê que estou ocupado? – disse-lhe num tom áspero, voltando a dedicar-se ao maldito documento.

- Desculpe incomodar, mas tem uma chamada na linha 1.

- Diga que agora não posso. – disse, sem ao menos olhar a mulher.

- Mas senhor...

- Eu agora não posso atender! – os seus olhos frios fitaram a mulher, com ódio. Ela, no entanto, permaneceu séria, como se nunca tivesse recebido tal olhar.

- É o Sr. Dickinson que está ao telefone.

- Dickinson...? – murmurou Kai, estranhando a chamada. – Passe a chamada.

- Sim senhor. Com licença.

**_._._._._._._._._  
**

- Sim, obrigado. Não se esqueça então de dizer ao Tyson. Adeus.

Após ouvir o sinal de impedido do outro lado da linha, pousou o telefone calmamente. Finalmente, tinha entrado em contacto com todos. Se era o que devia fazer, já isso era outra história.

- Tem a certeza que isto vai dar certo? – a voz despertou-o, exteriorizando o que mais o preocupava. Deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou-se para o seu acompanhante.

- Não sei. Acho que teremos de esperar para ver.

- Ver o quê, exactamente? Depois de tanto tempo, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, acha que eles vão simplesmente abraçar-se e celebrar?

- Não deveriam? – questionou o homem, já mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Quem me dera que assim fosse. Mas ambos sabemos que não, Sr. Dickinson.

- Talvez... E tu? Não queres mesmo ficar e rever os teus amigos, Kenny? – o rapaz sorriu.

- Sabe que não posso. Amanhã é o dia da minha viagem para os Estados Unidos. Vou finalmente conseguir realizar o meu sonho.

- É verdade. Fico feliz por ti. Por teres conseguido o que querias.

- É, acho que sim. – o homem percebeu a mudança de tom no rapaz. – O que eu realmente queria... já passou.

- É... mas mesmo assim, boa sorte!

- Obrigado! – agradeceu o rapaz, com o seu sorriso. Ajeitou os óculos e deu uma última olhada à parede atrás de si. – Adeus Sr. Dickinson.

- Adeus Kenny.

Fechada a porta, Stanley levantou-se e dirigiu-se àquilo que Kenny espreitara antes de sair. Uma moldura. Uma fotografia. _Deles_. Aqueles cinco rapazes... fora quem os juntara, mas nunca pensou que eles fossem se tornar naquilo que se tornaram. Um fenómeno. Algo nunca visto antes no mundo do Beyblade.

Graças a eles, o Beyblade havia se tornado realmente popular entre as crianças. O sentimento de união, o trabalho em equipa, a vontade de vencer junto dos amigos, pelos amigos, tudo isso havia sido eles que começaram.

Aquela vontade de estarem sempre juntos, o sentimento de partilha, muito mais importante que qualquer troféu ou título, a amizade deles, o carinho e compreensão que tinham uns pelos outros... tudo isso... já não existia mais.

Deixou que uma das suas mãos cansadas subisse até ao retrato e pousasse sobre as faces sorridentes daquelas crianças que ele tanto adorava e admirava.

- Bladebreakers... o que é que vos aconteceu?

-x-

"_**Mas há muito mais que se lhe diga que isso.**_

_**Muito mais."**_

-x-

_Continua..._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Bem…aqui está então o primeiro capítulo. Eu não faço a menor ideia do que vão achar…já tenho isto escrito desde antes do Natal, por isso a minha opinião já não é a mesma que nessa altura. Sem contar com este capítulo, tenho mais quatro prontos. Mas só irei publicar passada uma semana de este estar no ar. Ainda me faltam quatro capítulos para terminar a fic, mas com certeza irei terminá-la de escrever a tempo de postar, para não ficarem muito tempo à espera._

_Mas eu tenho me dedicado a outra escrita, à parte da preparação para esta fic. Eu tenho no meu profile que entrei para a Universidade e isso tem realmente me roubado bastante tempo. Mesmo assim, eu tenho tentado vir ao site e tenho comentado várias fics que estou a seguir e novas que aparecem._

_Durante este tempo estreei-me numa nova área cá do site: Fullmetal Alchemist. Já escrevi três one-shots (duas continuam sem reviews, o que significa que vos estou a implorar aqui xD), se estiverem interessados basta irem ao meu profile procurar pelo link das fics. 8D_

_Creio que é tudo…falta-me só pedir por reviews e que aceitem o regresso desta aqui que está desaparecida há um bom tempo. Sim, porque bom filho volta sempre a casa. (ou diz-se de outra forma, não sei xD)_

_Jinhos minna!_

_Bye, bye!_


	2. Capítulo II

__

**N/A: **_Yoo minna!! o/ Espero que estejam todos bem! Tal como prometido, cá estou eu uma semana depois de ter publicado o primeiro capítulo. OBRIGADO a todos os que me mandaram review! E àqueles que leram e não mandaram…rezem para eu não encontrar um Death Note. u.ú Brincadeira! 8D Espero ao menos que tenham gostado. Já que não me disseram nada…8D_

_Quero também dizer algo que me esqueci no capítulo passado. Esta fic é inteiramente, frase a frase, palavra a palavra, dedicada a Anamateia Haika, que me tem apoiado durante o processo de escrita e que me tem feito rir imenso, quer com as suas fics, quer com o seu jeito de ser. Sei que já estás à espera da fic há MUITO tempo, então espero que gostes e que aproveites! n.n_

_E se for para aderir à modinha dos Beta Readers…só mesmo ela para ser a minha Beta! xD E oh! Tens mais um à tua espera, ouviste? x3 Sim, porque oficialmente eu não tenho Beta Reader. 8D I work solo, honey! xD_

_Bom, só me resta dizer uma coisa, após este monte de asneirada…Boa leitura! Espero que gostem deste segundo capítulo! n.n_

_**Advertências: **__Fic do género __Friendship/Angst; número de capítulos definido até ao momento: 9; provavelmente terá insinuações de yaoi, mas sem fundamento 8D; a fic passa-se três anos após o último campeonato contra a BEGA._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade pertence a Aoki Takao. Fic escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

_**O Espírito do Beyblade**_

-

**Capítulo II**

_Orgulho…_

_Substantivo masculino, definido superficialmente como altivez, vaidade. Mas todos sabemos que orgulho é muito mais que isso._

_Orgulho é termos respeito por nós próprios. É admirarmo-nos a nós próprios e não termos medo de o dizer ao mundo. É caminhar sem medo, é ter certeza de cada passo e saber qual o seguinte. É sentirmo-nos capazes de derrotar tudo e todos, sentir uma energia sem igual que nos faz mover montanhas e vales. _

_Orgulho pode ser muito bom, mas quando a dose se torna excessiva o orgulho pode levar-nos à irracionalidade e à imaturidade. Ao não pensar com a cabeça, mas sim com o orgulho ferido._

_Mas…porque motivo haveria ele de estar ferido? Afinal, eles não eram uma equipa?_

-

"_**Aprendemos com cada batalha que travamos."**_

-

- Avô! Cheguei!

Como era costume, avisou a sua chegada na casa. Descalçou os sapatos e entrou. Foi até ao quarto, deixou a pasta em cima da secretária e decidiu passar pela cozinha, antes de se atirar aos cadernos.

- Tyson, meu rapaz! Nem te ouvi chegar!

- Isso é porque o avô está a ficar surdo. – murmurou, fechando o frigorífico. Porém, nunca esperou que o velho ouvisse. A dor que sentiu segundos depois bastou para o convencer da boa audição que o seu avô ainda tinha. – Avô, para que foi isso?!

- Com que então a ficar surdo, hein? – reclamou o mais velho, com uma mão na cintura e a outra segurando a sua espada de madeira.

- Eh, foi uma brincadeira avô! Não estava a falar a sério! É que algum dia iria duvidar da sua excelente audição? – tentou Tyson, com um sorriso nervoso.

- Hum, não sei. – disse o homem aproximando o rosto do neto, tentando encontrar a veracidade daquelas palavras. Segundos depois, abriu um grande sorriso e afastou-se do neto, voltando aos seus afazeres.

Tyson suspirou de alívio. Tinha escapado de treino extra por pouco. Preparou-se para voltar ao quarto, mas a voz do avô manteve-o na cozinha.

- Tyson, quase me esquecia!

- Do quê? – perguntou, com metade de uma sandes na boca.

- O Sr. Dickinson telefonou.

- O Sr. Dickinson? O que queria ele?

- Ele pediu para este sábado ires ao escritório dele.

- Este sábado? Então porquê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, estranhando a súbita chamada.

- Não sei. Acho que vais ter de esperar até sábado para saber.

- É, acho que sim. – murmurou Tyson, apreensivo.

Não sabia o que o esperava naquele encontro, mas algo lhe dizia para não o ansiar demais. Algo de bom, não podia ser de certeza.

_._._._._._._._._

- Pai?

- Sim?

- Tens alguma ideia do que o Sr. Dickinson possa querer falar comigo?

O homem tirou os olhos dos vários recibos e dirigiu-os ao filho, sentado à sua frente. Surpreendeu-se um pouco com a expressão séria que ele mantinha. Aquele assunto tinha o deixado realmente preocupado. Relaxou os ombros e voltou a olhar o rapaz.

- Não sei Max. Talvez queira pedir-te alguma coisa, ou então...

- Pedir o quê? O que ele pode me pedir é de certeza algo relacionado com... – Max temeu continuar a sua fala. Um frio percorreu-lhe o estômago e o peito, impedindo as palavras de ultrapassarem a sua garganta.

- Eu sei. Mas não achas que já está na altura de...ultrapassares isso?

Max virou o rosto. Uma sombra trespassou-lhe os olhos. Aquele sentimento...julgara já não o conhecer. Oh, mas como a sensação era tão familiar! Aquele aperto, aquele sufoco, aquela raiva...aquele _ódio_.

Levantou-se da cadeira e foi-se embora do cómodo. Ouviu a voz do pai chamá-lo, mas não respondeu. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Encostou-se a ela. Levou uma das mãos aos olhos e deixou-a lá, como se aquela escuridão suprimisse a do peito.

Respirou fundo. A mão desceu. A escuridão escondeu-se. Olhou pela janela do quarto e ficou-se a observar o azul do céu. Os arredores de Tóquio...mas porque teria de voltar lá mais uma vez? Justamente lá...àquele local...àquele sítio...àquelas lembranças...porquê?

- Porquê...?

_._._._._._._._._

Mais uma vez, ele iria sair de casa. Sair, viajar e não para conhecer algo de novo, mas para voltar _lá_. Ao único sítio que preferia esquecer que existia, ao único sítio onde desejava nunca mais voltar.

Se lhe perguntassem, responderia, sorridente, que estava ansioso. Naquele local aconteceram-lhe tantas coisas boas, conhecera tantas pessoas, enfrentara tantos desafios, vencendo-os um a um. Tantas boas memórias que guardava daqueles tempos. As saudades, já não as aguentava. Mas isso diria apenas se lhe perguntassem.

Cada uma dessas palavras era tão falsa. Falsa, mentirosa, suja, cobarde. A sua falta de coragem conseguia até mesmo impressioná-lo. Como é que, com um sorriso, tudo se resolvia? As perguntas cessavam e ele passava por verdadeiro e feliz? Incrível...a ingenuidade de alguns era simplesmente incrível.

Mas ele sabia. Sabia exactamente como era se não lhe perguntassem. Apenas...não era capaz de o dizer. A raiva acumulada, só despejada uma vez, atormentava-o sempre que aqueles risos ecoavam na sua mente. Os risos deles e...os _seus_ risos.

Apertou as mãos junto da beira da janela. Os seus olhos fitaram com ódio o exterior da pequena cabana de madeira. Como ele desejava descarregar a sua raiva naquele momento. Porém, estava incapacitado disso. Se lhe perguntassem estava feliz, não é mesmo?

Dickinson...sempre o achara um homem impressionante. Um homem de carácter, de bom coração, uma excelente pessoa. As decisões dele, algumas não entendera mas aceitara na mesma. Aquela...ele simplesmente não aprovava.

_Japão...Tóquio...BBA...Beyblade...Bladebreakers..._

Sentido nisso, não encontrava nenhum. Gosto, muito menos. Se era uma piada, ah, céus se era!

_._._._._._._._._

- Diga-me se tenho alguma coisa marcada para sábado.

O pedido, em tom de ordem, distraiu a jovem secretária do que quer que estivesse a fazer. Por mais importante que fosse, ter o seu patrão à sua frente fazia tudo o resto esvanecer como se de pó se tratasse.

Ela escrevinhou no computador, acedeu à agenda informatizada, confirmou com a agenda manual e voltou a olhar o seu chefe.

- Não tem nada para sábado, Sr. Hiwatari.

- Óptimo. – murmurou o rapaz. – Avise o pessoal que sábado não venho à empresa. Deixarei tudo pronto na sexta e assinarei os documentos na segunda.

- Com certeza, senhor. – disse a mulher, de forma delicada.

- Até amanhã. – disse Kai, agarrando na sua pasta e afastando-se até ao elevador.

- Até amanhã, Sr. Hiwatari.

Senhor Hiwatari...como odiava que o chamassem assim. Se fosse a ver, ele é que deveria chamar a secretária de senhora e não o contrário. Mas tornar-se detentor de tudo o que pertencia à sua família aos dezanove anos tinha as suas vantagens.

Trabalhar, continuar a estudar, tomar conta de negócios sem saber o que metade são...Sim, são muitas vantagens. Mas era rico. Então não tinha direito a queixar-se.

Abriu a porta do seu carro topo de gama e entrou. Sentou-se no assento fino e fofo, colocou a chave na ingnição e pôs o veículo a trabalhar. Virou o carro e saiu do estacionamento da empresa.

Sábado...não sabia o que pensar acerca desse dia. Nem do dia, nem do encontro. Ir até à BBA...com que propósito? A sua vida não lhe bastava? Porque teria de voltar àquele sítio depois de tanto tempo?

Tanta coisa abafada por entre aquelas paredes, tanta mágoa, tanto rancor, tanto _passado_. Passado esse que ele preferia esquecer. Na verdade, até já estava a conseguir. Quanto a isso sentia-se capaz de dizer que estava a fazer um óptimo trabalho. Para quê então deitar anos de esforço fora?

Ele nunca fora de fugir a um encontro, apenas isso. Se Dickinson queria falar com ele, então que assim fosse. Mas ele não iria encontrá-lo de livre vontade. A possibilidade de passar o seu sábado de forma diferente chegava a assustá-lo. Sair da rotina era tão..._vivo_!

Mas se era para viver nesse dia, então que fosse. Afinal de contas, era apenas nesse dia, certo? Um dia, certamente não iria arruinar a sua tão bem detalhada rotina. Um dia...a reviver o passado decerto não mudaria absolutamente nada. Não é mesmo?

_._._._._._._._._

Cantarolava, animado, pelo quarto enquanto procurava pelas peças de roupa no armário. De roupa interior, nas proximidades do Inverno, deveria ao menos sentir um arrepio pelo corpo. Porém, isso não acontecia. A sua alegria superava isso.

Não sabia porquê, mas estava animado. Era sábado, mas estava contente. Sabia que tinha de ir à BBA encontrar o Sr. Dickinson, mas mesmo assim sentia-se bem. Tinha a certeza que, o que quer que fosse que o esperasse, decerto não seria assim tão horrível como ele imaginava. É, só devia ser mesmo a sua imaginação fértil a pregar-lhe uma partida.

Encontradas as peças de vestuário, começou a arranjar-se. Umas calças de ganga simples, uma camisa branca de mangas compridas e um casaco escuro, parecido com aquele vermelho vivo que costumava usar.

Passou a escova pelos cabelos ainda compridos e deu uma última olhada no espelho. Os seus olhos, tão matreiros, fugiram até à cómoda onde repousava, solenemente, o seu antigo boné. Fitou-o durante momentos. Pensou em tocá-lo, mas sentiu-se enojado por isso. Virou o rosto e saiu do quarto. Teria que se ver livre daquele pedaço de pano. O quanto antes.

Saiu de casa e começou a seguir o seu caminho até à BBA. A sua estranha alegria voltou. Sentiu vontade de cantarolar novamente mas tinha que se controlar. Afinal de contas, estava no meio da rua, com dezenas de pessoas a rodeá-lo. Não seria algo bonito de se ver.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou o seu caminho. Novamente, avistou um monte de crianças rodeando a tal vitrina. Desta vez, nem se dignou a levantar os olhos. Apenas ignorou a emoção daquelas crianças e do colorido cartaz.

Estranho...tudo parecia estar a querer quebrar a sua alegria. Será que escolhera mal o dia para estar bem-disposto? Riu do próprio pensamento. Que ridículo. Agora lá havia dia certo para se estar alegre!

Avistou a BBA de longe. Aquele turbilhão de memórias envolveu-o mais uma vez. Mesmo com as reformas, ela continuava a mesma. Pequena, simpática e..._nostálgica_. Tanto que já acontecera naquele edifício. Tanto relacionado a ele.

Respirou fundo. Fixou o seu olhar no edifício bege. Observou-o minuciosamente. Cada canto, cada parede, cada janela, cada tijolo. Precisava disso. Desse momento de reflexão, antes de colocar os pés novamente lá dentro. Antes de sentir novamente aquele aperto sufocante.

Levou a mão à porta de vidro e hesitou em abrir. A sua boa disposição evaporando numa questão de segundos. Empurrou-a devagar. Entrando no local, observou-o mais uma vez. Sentiu um nó na garganta. Era tal e qual como se lembrava.

Subiu as escadas lentamente, como se cada passo o aproximasse mais do fim do mundo. A mão presa ao poste, os pés colados aos tijolos novos, a coragem trancada no fundo do seu peito. Aquele jogo de nervos entre si e as escadas estava a tornar-se tortura.

Conseguiu superá-las. O corredor, calmamente também o venceu. Agora só faltava a porta. Aquele pedaço de madeira rectangular era a única peça que o separava do estranho encontro. Deixou que o ar abandonasse novamente os seus pulmões. A sua mão subiu até à maçaneta. Rodou-a...e abriu a porta.

- Hum, Sr. Dickinson...?

Começou por chamar o homem assim que colocou o primeiro pé dentro do escritório. Levou os olhos à secretária e encontrou-o lá sentado, estranhamente sério. Decidiu que era seguro. Entrou e fechou a porta, com um pequeno sorriso. Só aí teve uma visão completa do aposento.

O seu coração deu um pulo no peito. O aperto, que tentava tão cuidadosamente suprimir, esvaiu-se pelo seu corpo. A sua expressão era de puro choque. E a sua voz recusava-se a sair.

- Max...? Ray...? Kai...?

- Tyson...

Imaginação fértil a pregar partidas...Oh tonto infeliz! Acreditaste mesmo nisso?

-

"_**Cada amigo, inimigo e espectador têm algo para nos dar."**_

-

_Continua..._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Bem…como já disse antes, estes primeiros capítulos estão escritos há quase um ano. Não me lembro COM TODO O PORMENOR aquilo que queria com esta fic. A principal ideia é trazer de volta o espírito do beyblade aqui para a secção. Algo inútil de minha parte, não sou nenhuma deusa nem prémio Nobel ou assim. Sou apenas uma desgraçada que escreve há quase quatro anos e que PENSA ter conseguido um lugar digno por aqui. Ultimamente, penso que não._

_Posso apenas afirmar que gostei da ideia de ter os rapazes a brigar e chateados entre si. Em todas as fics eles adoram-se! Está na hora de mudar! u.ú Vou ser sincera: estou a gostar de escrever esta fic. Ela é diferente de tudo o que já fiz. Embora tenha capítulos dos quais eu estou bem apreensiva. x.x_

_E, como já devem ter reparado, cada capítulo tem uma espécie de iniciação. É como se fosse uma base para o capítulo, aquilo com que eu tento me guiar (o que não costuma dar certo 8D). Também cada capítulo inicia-se e termina com uma frase. Estas frases fazem parte de uma fala do Kai, durante a sua batalha contra o Brooklin. Eu apenas coloquei-a no plural e acrescentei algumas coisas, mas só irão ler isso no último capítulo. 8D_

_Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado e que me mandem as vossas adoráveis reviews! 8D_

_Jinhos desta baka que não anda em si ultimamente!_

_Bye, bye!!_


	3. Capítulo III

_**N/A: **__Yo minna! o/ Tudo em cima? 8D Eu espero que sim, porque eu estou bem! E como prometido (que tentará ser devido todas as semanas), cá estou eu com mais um capítulo. Quero agradecer mais uma vez a todos que mandam review, deixam-me sempre feliz. n.n Bom, não vou enrolar muito por aqui. Só quero dedicar este capítulo a todo o pessoal da secção de Beyblade. E, sendo ele o meu preferido, acho melhor jogar pelo seguro. xD E também quero declarar algo…_

_VIVA QUEM NÃO TEM BETA READER E NEM QUER TER! \o/_

_E antes que tirem conclusões, eu não tenho nada contra os Beta Reader, nem contra quem tem Beta Reader. Eu acho que, como os betas e quem tem betas são valorizados, que tal não valorizar um pouquinho quem não tem, nunca teve e nem tenciona ter um? É apenas isso que tenciono com esta declaração. Espero que ninguém se ofenda com ela. o.o'_

_É isso minna! Agora sim vou deixar de enrolar! xD Divirtam-se com o capítulo e Boa Leitura! o/_

_**Advertências: **__Fic do género __Friendship/Angst; número de capítulos definido até ao momento: 9; provavelmente terá insinuações de yaoi, mas sem fundamento 8D; a fic passa-se três anos após o último campeonato contra a BEGA._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade pertence a Aoki Takao. Fic escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

_**O Espírito do Beyblade**_

-x-

**Capítulo III**

_Ganância..._

_É um sentimento humano que se caracteriza pela vontade de possuir algo somente para si próprio. É um __egoísmo__ excessivo_ _associado a várias formas de __poder_ _que __influencia__ as pessoas de tal maneira que os seus praticantes chegam ao cúmulo de corromper terceiros e se deixar corromper, manipular e enganar chegando ao extremo de __tirar a vida__ dos seus._

_É algo sujo que não nos deixa pensar. Consome-nos a alma como um verme consome um cadáver. Grita-nos aos ouvidos e deixa-nos atordoados, tornando-se, assim, irresistível. _

_É cruel…é insano…e foi o que os cativou. _

-x-

"_**Somos todos estudantes deste jogo."**_

-x-

- Max...? Ray...? Kai...?

- Tyson...

Só assim que ouviu o seu nome ser pronunciado por aquelas vozes distantes é que teve a certeza de que não estava a sonhar. Encarar aqueles rostos novamente...dava-lhe arrepios. Não conseguia imaginar que algo assim acontecesse. Sr. Dickinson...sempre tão imprevisível.

- O que estão aqui a fazer?

O tom áspero que saiu da sua boca não era aquele que ele tencionava mostrar. No entanto, não deixava de elucidar o que sentia no momento. Viu os rostos deles ficarem apreensivos. Se houvesse volta, ele saberia o que dizer. Oh, se saberia!

- Fui eu que os chamei, Tyson. – esclareceu Dickinson, eliminando qualquer pensamento briguento que se estivesse a formar. Tyson encarou-o, sem perceber. – Senta-te, por favor. – Tyson continuou sem perceber. Porém, resignou-se e sentou-se na poltrona livre, ao lado de Max.

Dickinson observou os rapazes por um momento. Não se falavam. Nem ao menos se olhavam. Mantinham-se quietos, observando tudo excepto os ex-companheiros. Evitavam olhares, baixavam o rosto, fingiam-se distraídos. Nem parecia que, um dia, eles haviam sido os melhores amigos.

Suspirou. Talvez Kenny estivesse certo. Talvez não devesse tê-los chamado. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eles nunca mais seriam os mesmos. Podiam fingir, mas todos sabiam qual era a verdade.

Sentiu a pressão que os rodeava afogar-lhe o pescoço. Se não se apressasse, certamente não sobreviveria naquela tarde. Pelo menos, não dentro daquele escritório. O ar envenenado espalhava-se pelo cómodo, invadindo os pulmões, o coração, o sangue. Possuindo aquelas almas tão bem enegrecidas com uma potência inabalável. Era incrível...

- Suponho que se devem estar a perguntar o porquê de eu os ter chamado aqui.

Ao som da voz de Dickinson todos ergueram os rostos. Fitaram o homem com a mesma expressão confusa, suplicante por um motivo, por uma explicação. Stanley sentiu-se encurralado.

- Bem… - não tinha coragem para continuar. Dizer-lhes para que estavam ali directamente, decerto não seria a melhor forma de começar. Se quisesse alguma resposta positiva por parte deles teria que guiar a conversa com cuidado, com uma cautela delicada, para que não se assustassem.

- Rapazes, antes de mais, quero que saibam que não vos vou pedir para participarem em nenhum campeonato. – não percebeu bem como, mas o ar pareceu-lhe tornar-se leve de repente, como se dantes pesasse toneladas. – Não sei se já sabem, mas vai haver um pequeno campeonato aqui na cidade. – viu alguns rostos balançarem positivamente. Então não estava a entrar em terreno completamente desconhecido. – O actual campeão também vai participar. Então, pensei que, na cerimónia de abertura, vocês pudessem fazer uma pequena aparição, como antigos campeões. Algo apenas figurativo.

Esperou pela resposta. Viu-os apreensivos, a procurarem com o olhar a confirmação do outro, como se apenas a sua não bastasse. Se fizesse a mesma proposta há vários anos atrás tinha a certeza de que a resposta seria imediata. Porém, não estavam a viver no passado. Deixou o ar escapar-lhes dos pulmões, num suspiro.

- Rapazes-– poderia ter continuado, mas foi impedido por uma voz fraca, insegura, receosa.

- Eu… - Max começou a falar, mas não conseguia terminar. Nem sabia bem porque tinha começado. Loucura, não seria uma boa hipótese? Sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver os antigos companheiros fitarem-no, surpresos e confusos. Apertou as mãos contra os joelhos, engoliu em seco, e decidiu continuar. Quando se começa, vai-se até ao fim, não é mesmo? – Eu acho que não tem problema em irmos a essa cerimónia. Quer dizer, é apenas isso.

Olhou para as duas poltronas à sua frente onde estavam Ray e Kai, esperando alguma confirmação. Mostrava o seu sorriso gentil de sempre, mas no fundo não podia estar mais nervoso. Confiava em Ray, mas Kai sempre seria um mistério.

Ambos os rapazes olharam-se. Ray deu um pequeno sorriso e Kai apenas assentiu. Max suspirou de alívio internamente. Afinal, estavam os dois de acordo.

- Concordo com o Max, Sr. Dickinson. – disse Ray, com o seu sorriso característico. – Aposto em como vai ser divertido!

- É, digo o mesmo! – disse Max, com um ar mais natural. Stanley sorriu satisfeito.

- De certeza que é algo rápido. Suponho que possa tirar uma folga na empresa. – disse Kai, confirmando a sua decisão.

- Que bom rapazes! Pensei que não fossem gostar da ideia. – disse Dickinson, finalmente respirando com calma.

Afinal de contas, tanto ele como Kenny haviam-se enganado. Os rapazes tinham aceitado a proposta com a maior das naturalidades, sem quaisquer objecções ou ressentimentos. Ainda faltava a resposta de Tyson, é certo, mas tinha a certeza de que a reacção do rapaz não seria mais que positiva. Afinal, dos quatro, era ele quem mais adorava aquele tipo de evento.

Todos estavam a festejar a notícia. Pareciam até ter-se esquecido da última confirmação. A confirmação mais importante. A confirmação do antigo tricampeão mundial. Ao que parecia, eles tomavam a sua resposta como certa, como se apenas o facto de ele responder não passasse de uma formalidade à qual preferiam escapar.

Tyson cerrou a expressão ao encarar a comemoração dos antigos companheiros. Como conseguiam? Como _podiam_? Como ousavam eles rir e brincar naquela situação? Principalmente, na frente dele! Sem ao menos lhe perguntarem o que achava. Deu um sorriso seco. Como se podia ter esquecido? Eles _nunca_ perguntavam a sua opinião antes de tomar uma decisão que o envolvesse.

-x-

"_- O que queres dizer com isso? A nossa equipa já não é boa o suficiente para ti? Não faz qualquer sentido ires-te embora agora. O que é que se passa Ray? Vá lá, qual é o teu problema?_

_- Está bem. A verdade é que tu és meu problema, Tyson._

_[…]_

_- Pára Tyson! Percebeste mal! Sim, tens razão. Nós estamos a pensar em nós próprios, mas não estás a fazer o mesmo?_

_[…]_

_- Então está decidido. Nós vamos embora. Da próxima vez que nos virmos será numa batalha._

_- Desculpa Tyson. Adeus. Eu tenho um avião para apanhar._

_- Adeus Tyson._

_[…]_

"_- Tyson. Não o leves a peito, mas eu vim para ganhar as finais e eu não posso fazer isso contigo. A sério, achas mesmo que a tua equipa patética tem alguma hipótese? Eu tenho a minha reputação a considerar, sabes?"_

-x-

As palavras deles…lembrava-se de cada uma delas como se as tivesse acabado de ouvir. E a dor que elas lhe provocavam…também não tinha mudado em nada. Era como uma faca, fina e elegante, perfurando-lhe o peito em todo o seu esplendor e despejando-lhe o seu orgulho e a sua vaidade.

Cerrou os punhos com ódio. O mesmo ódio que, já por tanto tempo, o teimava em atormentar. Fez a sua presença notar-se novamente, porém apenas olhou o Sr. Dickinson. Podia sentir os olhares curiosos e apreensivos dos antigos companheiros, mas não tencionou ligar-lhes.

- Sr. Dickinson. – chamou, numa voz seca e odiosa.

- Sim, Tyson? – perguntou o homem, receoso. O olhar que o encarava…não era bonito de se ver.

- Nessa cerimónia, nós temos de ir como os Bladebreakers?

Dickinson podia sentir…era capaz de sentir o ódio e a repulsa guardados naquela pergunta. Era como uma gota do veneno mais puro, capaz de matar em segundos. Teve medo de responder. Muito medo. Mas não era homem de se acobardar. Pelo menos, não perante uma simples criança amuada.

- Sim, porquê?

- Lamento, mas eu não vou.

A resposta foi tão rápida que custou a acreditar que ele realmente tivesse meditado na escolha de palavras. As exclamações surpresas dos seus antigos companheiros e de Stanley preencheram a sala numa questão de segundos. Patético. Como podiam sequer cogitar que ele iria aceitar tal desaforo?

Levantou-se da poltrona e dirigiu-se à porta, realmente com esperanças que a conversa se encerrasse por ali. Não gostaria de se irritar muito mais. Se isso acontecesse, não seria capaz de prometer um verdadeiro auto-controlo. Mas existem sempre pessoas que gostam de exceder os limites. Dickinson tornou-se uma delas no momento em que o chamou de volta.

- Tyson! – voltou-se para o homem, a expressão séria bem visível no seu rosto. – Como assim não vais?

- Foi isso que o senhor ouviu. Eu não vou a cerimónia nenhuma fingido fazer parte de uma equipa que não existe mais.

Desta vez não houve exclamações de surpresa. Houve exclamações de raiva e indignação. Sabia que tinha pisado no risco. Mas foram eles que puxaram por ele. Mereceram ouvir.

- Tyson!

Max e Ray levantaram-se. Tyson limitou-se a virar o rosto lentamente na sua direcção. Os rostos deles…tão raivosos. Sorriu por dentro. Afinal eles não gostavam quando o testemunho era passado para eles.

- Como assim não existe mais? Nós não estamos aqui? – vociferou Max, realmente irritado.

- Isso não significa nada. – respondeu simplesmente Tyson, num tom monótono.

- Como não significa nada? Do que estás a falar? – indagou Ray, tão irritado quanto Max.

- Há três anos atrás…vocês lembraram-se que nós éramos uma equipa?

Os rapazes calaram-se. Sentiram o olhar azedo de Tyson analisar cada uma das suas células, esmiuçando-as mentalmente. Então era isso.

Dickinson levantou-se da cadeira, mas não teve coragem de pronunciar uma única sílaba. O ar envenenado…voltara sem avisar e já o havia prendido no seu feitiço. Limitou-se a colocar as mãos sobre a secretária e a implorar para que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo. De um _péssimo_ pesadelo.

- Então é isso…tu ainda não ultrapassaste o que aconteceu no último campeonato! – disse Ray, voltando a irritar-se.

- Como querem que ultrapasse isso? Vocês abandonaram-me! Abandonaram os Bladebreakers! – respondeu de volta, levantando o tom de voz pela primeira vez.

- Nós não abandonámos nada! Tu é que ainda não percebeste o que se passou! – ripostou Max, também enervado.

- Perceber o quê! A única coisa que eu percebo é que nós éramos uma equipa e vocês saltaram fora! Desistiram da nossa equipa! Daquilo que tínhamos criado juntos!

- Como é que tu consegues? Será que não és capaz de te colocar na nossa posição por um momento e tentar compreender porque fizemos isso? És assim tão insensível, Tyson?

- Eu não sou insensível, Ray, vocês é que são! Foram vocês que abandonaram a equipa!

- Tyson! Achas que foi fácil para nós tomar essa decisão? Achas que foi fácil virar as costas a dois anos fantásticos como aqueles que passámos juntos? Achas mesmo isso? – Max jurava que com aquela teria sido capaz de dominar a fera. Porém, não podia estar mais enganado.

- Acredita que foi isso que pareceu. – respondeu, virando o rosto.

Um novo som preencheu a sala. Max e Ray viraram-se para trás, sérios. Não esperavam que ele se levantasse. Julgavam que ele, como sempre, iria ignorar aquela discussão ridícula e tirar partido dela apenas quando fosse necessário.

Ao ver Kai erguer-se da poltrona, Stanley sentiu o corpo fraquejar. O pior ainda estava por vir. Quis sentar-se, mas o seu corpo havia gelado por trás da secretária. A única coisa que seria capaz de fazer era observar o fruto da sua ingenuidade.

Tyson não se dignou a virar o rosto. Podia sentir os passos de Kai a aproximarem-se de Max e de Ray, mas não estava preocupado com isso. Ele saberia o que dizer. Saberia _muito bem _o que dizer.

- És patético.

Não esperava por aquilo. Virou o rosto numa fracção de segundos, ficando a encarar o conhecido olhar frio e impenetrável do antigo companheiro.

- Não passas de uma criança mimada.

- Kai! – deixou o nome do companheiro escapar-lhe entre os dentes, com ódio.

- Ainda pensas que és a vítima nesta história toda? – Tyson não disse nada. Limitou-se a cerrar os punhos, como se a raiva que sentia evaporasse por ali. – É verdade, nós abandonámos os Bladebreakers. Mas o único culpado de isso ter acontecido foste tu, Tyson.

- O quê?

Tyson teve o ímpeto de saltar no pescoço do antigo companheiro, mas por algum motivo conseguiu segurar-se. Afinal, o seu auto-controlo estava a durar mais do que aquilo que imaginava.

- Tu já não servias como campeão. Estavas a tornar-te demasiado confiante. Demasiado _convencido_. Julgavas que tinhas o mundo a teus pés e que esse teu mundo perfeito se iria manter por toda a eternidade, subjugado à tua disposição. Tornaste-te ridículo e nada mais que um perdedor. Um simples fala-barato, sem qualquer moral ou capacidade. Tinhas deixado de servir para a tua coroa. E nós fomos deixados com duas escolhas: encobrir o falhanço do rei ou obrigá-lo a cair. A segunda soou muito melhor.

-Maldito!

Tyson não pensou duas vezes antes de se atirar a Kai. Mas não conseguiu atingir o seu objectivo. Max e Ray seguraram-no a tempo.

- Tyson, acalma-te! – pediu Max, segurando o antigo companheiro com certa dificuldade.

- Larguem-me! Ele já vai ver!

- O teu melhor argumento é a violência? – perguntou Kai, impassível como sempre, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Cala a boca! Tu és o que tem menos moral para falar! Foste tu quem abandonou a equipa da primeira vez! Foste tu que nos quiseste destruir por causa de um poder absurdo! E agora és tu que me vens dar lições de moral? Tem paciência, Kai!

Kai cerrou a expressão. Ray e Max puderam sentir a tensão que se levantou no ar. Tinham que segurar Tyson. Não tanto para o rapaz não se soltar, mas para Kai não o arrastar dali para fora. Se não segurassem com força tinham a certeza de que era exactamente isso que iria acontecer.

- Rapazes!

Pela primeira vez, desde que a briga havia começado, Stanley tivera a coragem de intervir. O receio que o incomodava ainda não o tinha abandonado, mas não podia deixar que a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente tomasse proporções ainda mais exageradas. E tudo por culpa de uma precipitação sua.

- Chega! Eu não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra de nenhum de vocês!

Os quatro fitaram o homem, sem saber o que dizer. Um sentimento de vergonha abateu-se sobre eles, de uma forma que eles nunca haviam sentido antes. Era como se os enterrasse lentamente, sem piedade ou pudor.

- O que é isto? O que é que estão a fazer? Porque estão a discutir? Por acaso não sentiram saudades uns dos outros nesses três anos? Para quê esse frenesim, então? Vocês são ridículos! E, numa coisa têm razão, os Bladebreakers já não existem mesmo! Peço desculpa de vos ter chamado, não passou de um mal-entendido.

- Sr. Dickinson!

O homem voltou as costas aos rapazes, não querendo encarar as suas expressões miseráveis e inúteis. Era ridículo o quanto eles haviam deteriorado naqueles três anos. A alegre equipa que um dia tivera o prazer de conviver…nem uma sombra dela sobrava. E tudo por culpa de um maldito troféu. De um maldito título! O melhor…_o melhor do mundo_.

- Vão-se embora. Esqueçam o pedido que vos fiz. Naquela cerimónia, eu gostava de ter a presença dos Bladebreakers e não de um grupo de pessoas ridículas e cínicas.

A urgência de retaliar contra a fala do mais velho trespassou pela mente de todos, mas nenhum foi capaz de proferir uma única palavra. Engoliram os insultos e retiraram-se do escritório.

Não voltaram a falar-se, nem sequer olhar-se. Após cruzarem a saída da BBA, seguiram cada um o seu caminho, como haviam decidido há três anos atrás. Sem remorsos, sem arrependimentos, sem reconsideração possível.

-x-

"_**E sempre o seremos."**_

-x-

_Continua…_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Woow! Briga dos Bladebreakers! Grande capítulo para dedicar à secção, né? 8D Mas espero que tenham gostado, pois este é o meu capítulo favorito. (que escrevi até agora, mas também só me faltam escrever 2! 8D)_

_Bom, não tenho mesmo muito o que dizer. o.o Por isso, só peço as vossas adoráveis reviews a dizerem o que acharam do capítulo. E não me matem, é muito divertido colocar os rapazes a brigar entre eles! xD Experimentem! Vão ver que tenho razão! xD_

_Ah, quase que me esquecia! Aquelas falas a itálico, parte das lembranças do Tyson, são mesmo falas do anime. As primeiras são falas retiradas do episódio 2, em que o Ray e o Max anunciam a sua partida. E a última é do episódio 10, dita pelo Kai quando o Tyson o vai questionar sobre abandonar a equipa. Eu traduzi-as do inglês, (obrigado Youtube!) por isso…podem não estar fiéis às dobragens. 8D De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado!_

_Jinhos minna!_

_Bye, bye!_


	4. Capítulo IV

_**N/A:**__ Yo pessoas! o/ Mais uma quarta-feira, mais um capítulo! Muito obrigado a todos que mandam review! n.n Sei que vos respondo sempre a agradecer, mas nunca é demais! E antes que comecem a ler, só quero esclarecer o que se passará neste capítulo e nos próximos três. Os capítulos quatro, cinco, seis e sete, são dedicados ao Max, Ray, Kai e Tyson, respectivamente. São capítulo separados, mas que convergem todos para o capítulo oito. _

_Boa Leitura!_

_**Advertências: **__Fic do género __Friendship/Angst; número de capítulos definido até ao momento: 9; provavelmente terá insinuações de yaoi, mas sem fundamento 8D; a fic passa-se três anos após o último campeonato contra a BEGA._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade pertence a Aoki Takao. Fic escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

_**O Espírito do Beyblade**_

-x-

**Capítulo IV**

_Inferioridade…_

_É a qualidade daquele que é inferior, daquele que está abaixo, daquele que é o menor, daquele que representa o menos importante. _

_É aquilo que ninguém deseja ser. O defeito mais abominado e temido por todo aquele que se considera alguém. É o que queremos encontrar nos outros para, assim, escaparmos da parte que é nossa. _

_Inferioridade não é nada mais que um sentimento que nos torna impotentes e incapazes de agir perante uma situação à qual deveríamos pertencer. É uma sensação de desconforto próprio, principalmente, quando vemos que toda a gente a percebe e só espera que nós sucumbamos a ela._

_Foi por isso que ele preferiu tentar outra vez…sozinho._

_-x-_

"_**Através dos treinos, das competições, das vitórias e das derrotas, …"**_

-x-

"_- Eu não vou a cerimónia nenhuma fingido fazer parte de uma equipa que não existe mais._

_- Como assim não existe mais? Nós não estamos aqui?_

_- Isso não significa nada."_

-x-

Suspirou. Aquele encontro…sabia que não devia ter ido. Sabia que não devia ter saído de casa para voltar lá, àquele maldito lugar. E as palavras que ouvira durante aquela tarde…nenhuma delas abandonava a sua mente. Mas o que mais lhe marcara fora, sem dúvida, a expressão de Tyson. Do seu antigo companheiro. Do seu _amigo_.

Aquele olhar, tão seco, tão frio, julgando-o como se fosse mais que um direito seu, continuava fixado na sua mente. O que ele sentia naquele momento…não era capaz de decifrar. Podia imaginar, sim. Mas nunca poderia saber que espécie de estrago causara no antigo companheiro assim que decidiu ir-se embora.

Irritou-se. Depois de tudo o que acontecera, ainda tinha que estar a sentir-se culpado? Céus, como isso não fazia sentido! O sentimento de culpa já o perseguira por tempo demais. Estava na hora de atingir outra pessoa. Pelo menos, assim esperava.

Sim, era verdade. Havia abandonado os Bladebreakers. Havia abandonado a equipa à qual se dedicara por dois anos, os amigos que tanto adorava. Mas será que ninguém era capaz de perceber porque o fizera? Será que _ele_ não era capaz de perceber porque o fizera?

Levantou-se da cama e caminhou lentamente até ao espelho do guarda-fato. Viu o seu reflexo encará-lo por entre a escuridão do quarto. A mão subiu lentamente até ao material frio, tocando-o de leve.

- E se eu te dissesse que estava cansado de me sentir um falhado? Será que assim serias capaz de perceber, Tyson?

Voltou a suspirar. Sempre fora assim. Dos quatro, sempre fora considerado o mais fraco. Podiam dizer que não, mas ele sabia que era verdade. Sempre que haviam grandes desafios por conta dele, eles ficavam mais nervosos, mais preocupados. Ficavam a pensar se conseguiriam mesmo vencer, apenas por estar tudo nas suas mãos.

Cansara-se. Tinha o seu limite, afinal. O seu limite e o seu orgulho tanto como pessoa e como jogador. No entanto, estava disposto a enfrentar um terceiro campeonato junto da sua equipa. E estava disposto a provar-lhes de uma vez que a sua defesa era muito mais que uma simples defesa.

Mas as coisas não correram bem como esperava. O campeonato…houve momentos em que teve vontade de amaldiçoar os dirigentes da BBA por terem inventando campeonato tão estúpido. Duplas…eliminatórias…Viu a sua hipótese de alcançar a vitória a escorregar-lhe das mãos sem que pudesse fazer alguma coisa para o impedir.

Sentiu raiva de si, sentiu raiva do campeonato, sentiu raiva dos companheiros. _Ódio_. Um ódio imenso a assombrá-lo de um momento para o outro. Imaginou a sua derrota, viu o campeonato mundial terminar e ele em casa, tendo por companhia nada mais que a sua fraqueza ridícula.

Porém, não era assim que estava destinado a terminar. Uma hipótese. A hipótese que tanto desejava surgiu-lhe numa carta. A única coisa que tinha de fazer era ir ter com a sua mãe. E…_abandonar os companheiros_.

Medo. Um medo insuportável tomou conta dele. Seria mesmo capaz de fazer isso? Abandonar a sua equipa e agarrar talvez a sua única hipótese de provar que não era fraco? Pensou que não. Durante toda aquela noite, ele julgou que não. Eram o Tyson, o Ray, o Kai, o Kenny e a Hilary também. Eram os seus amigos. Eram os Bladebreakers. Pensando assim, nunca seria capaz de o fazer.

Mas o outro lado da balança…não pesaria ele muito mais? A sua hipótese. A hipótese de provar a si mesmo e ao mundo que não era fraco. E, claro, ganhar o tão aclamado título de campeão mundial. Chegar ao ponto de agarrar naquele troféu por mérito próprio, decerto que seria uma sensação única, sem qualquer comparação possível.

Então…seria mesmo capaz de fazê-lo? Teria o sangue-frio de fazê-lo? Arranjar as malas e partir? Deixar dois anos de amizade e lutas para trás para realizar os seus próprios sonhos? É…talvez fosse mesmo capaz de fazê-lo. O outro lado da balança era, certamente, muito mais aliciante do que aquele em que se encontrava no momento.

Fez as malas. Anunciou a sua decisão. Aquela manhã não fora nada fácil. Ter que olhar para Tyson e dizer-lhe que não queria mais jogar com ele. Dizer-lhe que seriam adversários, que a equipa em que ele tanto confiava se estava a desfazer sem que houvesse nada que ele pudesse fazer para o impedir. Esse momento…nunca seria capaz de esquecê-lo.

-x-

"_- Vão-se embora então. Mas lembrem-se: aconteça o que acontecer, nós seremos sempre amigos._

_- Podes crer. Para sempre."_

-x-

Contudo, assim que o ouviu dizer que sempre seriam amigos julgou que ele tivesse percebido. Que, de alguma forma, aquela cabeça dura tivesse entendido os seus motivos, os verdadeiros motivos para abandonar a equipa.

Como estava errado. Só com aquele encontro pôde ver o quanto estava errado. Ele não tinha percebido nada. Havia aceitado, mas não tinha percebido. Deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele mesmo nunca se dera ao trabalho de explicar. Nunca se chegara junto do amigo e dissera o porquê, com todos os detalhes. Talvez fosse por isso que Tyson guardava tanto rancor pelo que aconteceu.

Então, porque não explicar-lhe agora? Dizem que nunca é tarde demais quando se tem vontade de fazer algo. E ele tinha mesmo vontade de fazê-lo. Afinal, era um direito dele saber o porquê de ter sido abandonado por um dos seus melhores amigos. Por si.

Caminhou até à janela. Não tinha coragem de fazê-lo. Pelo menos, não por enquanto. Tyson deveria estar realmente alterado com tudo o que acontecera. Se fosse até ele nesse momento só estaria a atirar mais lenha para a fogueira, algo que não era realmente necessário.

Mas iria falar com ele. Iria até ele quando encontrasse o momento certo e quando se sentisse verdadeiramente preparado. A conversa não seria fácil. Contudo, estava disposto a tê-la. Finalmente, estava disposto a tê-la.

Respirou fundo. Estava uma tarde bonita. Já se tinha esquecido como o Outono era bonito naquela cidade. Decidiu ir dar uma volta. Provavelmente, não teria muitas mais oportunidades como aquela de visitar a cidade onde vivera tão bons momentos. Momentos que, no fundo, faziam-lhe falta.

Agarrou no casaco esquecido sobre a única cadeira do quarto e saiu, trancando a porta atrás de si. Não tinha rumo decidido, mas para onde quer que fosse tinha a certeza de que seria algum lugar onde algo extremamente importante ou engraçado teria acontecido enquanto estava com os seus amigos. Enquanto estava com a sua equipa. Enquanto estava com os Bladebreakers.

-x-

"…_**todas elas nos ensinaram alguma coisa."**_

-x-

_Continua…_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Bom, eu sei que ficou pequeno, mas não tinha mais o que escrever. u.u Escrever um capítulo a tentar decifrar os sentimentos do Max não é, propriamente, fácil. Mas vou confessar que não desgosto do que escrevi. Espero que também tenham gostado._

_Aquela fala ali no meio pertence ao episódio 2 da série G-Revolution, fala entre o Tyson e o Max. E no início tem uma das partes da briga entre os Bladebreakers. Cada capítulo terá uma, que envolva a personagem em questão._

_Não se esqueçam de mandar as reviews a dizer o que acharam! _

_Jinhos minna!_

_Bye, bye!_


	5. Capítulo V

_**N/A: **__Yo minna! o/ Como prometido, está aqui o capítulo cinco/capítulo do Ray! Como sempre, agradeço a quem me mandou review, elas deixam-me sempre feliz. n.n Queria agradecer a Tsuki Hiwatari por aparecer no capítulo passado e vir acompanhar a fic. Espero que gostes até ao fim. n.n Mas tenho um agradecimento MUITO especial a fazer. (Aviso que isto agora vai levar algumas linhas, então se preferem ler o capítulo, vão em frente! xD)_

_Queria agradecer a uma pessoa que deixou review no capítulo passado, com o nome "someone". Bom! Nem sei por onde começar…mas de uma coisa podes ter a certeza: a tua review deixou-me sem palavras. Eu leio e releio e continuo a ficar sem palavras com o que disseste. A sério…MUITO OBRIGADO! Nem sabes como me deixaste feliz. _

_Uma das melhores escritoras no site em português…eu não me considero assim tanto. Este foi um tremendo elogio, que ainda não acho que mereça. Mas deixa-me lisonjeada que penses assim. Penso que ainda tenho muito que aprender, existem tantos autores excelentes que, quando leio fics deles, percebo que tenho que melhorar. Mas teres-me colocado nesse patamar…foi um dos maiores elogios que já me fizeram, muito obrigado. n.n_

_Fico feliz que estejas a gostar da fic e que eu esteja a conseguir transmitir aquilo que queria. Porque o que eu queria era mesmo entrar na mente de cada um deles e trazê-la cá para fora. xD Eu tenho a fic quase pronta! Capítulo nove (último) já está a ser escrito! Mas quero, como disseste, captar a atenção e manter uma actualização regular._

_Leste a "Em busca de um anjo"? Essa foi a primeira fic da qual me orgulhei a sério. Quando a leio vejo alguns erros, mas foi com ela que consegui evoluir. Ainda bem que gostaste dela. n.n Quanto à continuação…não creio que a vá fazer. Tenho ideias (muitas ideias) mas acho que não irá ter o mesmo clima e emoção que a primeira. A minha ideia inicial era aquela e consegui escrevê-la. Continuá-la, não creio que seja a melhor opção._

_Uma com o Tyson em protagonista? Um caso a pensar, de facto. xD No momento, tenho várias one-shots pensadas, mas são de FMA. Vou considerar a tua sugestão. 8D O trabalho dos autores é mesmo desvalorizado. Mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, recebemos reviews que mostram que o nosso trabalho não foi em vão. Se formos persistentes, se gostarmos do escrevemos e se estamos dispostos a melhorar, algum dia seremos recompensados. E, além disso, estamos no site para nos divertir e aos outros que têm os mesmos gostos que nós! Não vale a pena levar as coisas demasiado a peito. n.n_

_Muito obrigado, mais uma vez, pela tua review. Deixou-me realizada (roubei-te o termo) e orgulhosa de mim mesma. Deu-me vontade de continuar a escrever e de continuar a dedicar o meu tempo livre a escrever. (algo com o qual já não vivo) Muito obrigado mesmo! Espero que leias isto aqui e que continues a acompanhar a fic. n.n_

_**Advertências: **__Fic do género __Friendship/Angst; número de capítulos definido até ao momento: 9; provavelmente terá insinuações de yaoi, mas sem fundamento 8D; a fic passa-se três anos após o último campeonato contra a BEGA._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade pertence a Aoki Takao. Fic escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

_**O Espírito do Beyblade**_

-x-

**Capítulo V**

_Conhecimento…_

_É algo sem o qual o mundo não poderia avançar. Não poderia sobreviver. Não poderia __**existir.**_

_Conhecimento é aquilo que o Homem mais anseia em toda a sua vida, pois sem ele não é capaz de viver. A ele, muitos homens dedicaram a sua vida. Por ele, muitos homens morreram sem saber qual o seu verdadeiro significado. _

_A razão do seu esforço…todos julgavam que valia a pena. Só assim, só com o conhecimento, poderiam se tornar mais fortes. Sim, porque a força era o verdadeiro prémio por detrás de todo o seu trabalho, de todo o seu sacrifício, em obter o tão aclamado saber._

_Foi por esse conhecimento, por essa força, que ele escolheu o caminho mais difícil…outra vez._

-x-

"_**E pegamos nesse conhecimento…"**_

-x-

"_- Como não significa nada? Do que estás a falar?_

_- Há três anos atrás…vocês lembraram-se que nós éramos uma equipa?"_

-x-

Deu um pequeno sorriso ao observar um menino, de não mais de cinco anos, correr atrás da inalcançável borboleta. Ele corria e corria, saltava e gritava, mas a borboleta continuava a voar graciosamente. Livre e feliz, nem notando que estava a ser cobiçada pelos olhos ingénuos daquela criança.

Comparou-se àquela criança. Ele, tal como ela, fizera de tudo para alcançar o título de campeão mundial. Havia desertado os seus amigos de infância, havia desertado a sua nova equipa e, mesmo assim, o título continuava a escorregar-lhe das mãos, sem ao menos notar que era desejado.

Ray sabia. Sempre soube. Tyson era forte. _Muito_ forte. Mas, mesmo assim, queria tentar. Estava cansado. Cansado de ficar em segundo plano, observando o companheiro vencer novamente. Mas enquanto ele merecesse a vitória, não se importaria verdadeiramente.

Porém, viu-o falhar. Viu-o fracassar por escassos segundos e percebeu que as coisas já não eram como dantes. Que Tyson poderia não ser invencível e o título não tão impossível de alcançar assim.

Mas a questão era: estava realmente preparado para isso? Se pensasse bem diria que não. Era a sua equipa. Eram os seus amigos. Os seus _melhores_ amigos, com quem passara momentos felizes e com quem ultrapassara mil e um obstáculos. Por mais que o desejasse, não o faria.

No entanto, a notícia de um novo campeonato mudou tudo. O novo formato…a nova selecção…teve medo. Medo que Tyson não conseguisse vencer. Medo que, por se manter fiel aos seus amigos, a sua única hipótese desaparecesse sem haver nada que ele pudesse fazer para o evitar.

Pensou muito. Meditou muito. Naquela noite, ele não dormiu. Deu voltas na cama, caminhou por cada canto do seu quarto, admirou a paisagem nocturna, sem ter realmente nada para ver. E, cada vez que agarrava na fotografia de grupo, sentia a pouca coragem que havia ganho naquelas voltas esvair-se em poucos segundos.

Perto do sol nascer, saiu de casa e foi até ao sítio onde Tyson costumava treinar os miúdos. Continuava confuso. Não sabia o que fazer. Não queria desiludir a sua equipa, mas também não queria perder nas eliminatórias.

Agarrou o seu Driger e segurou-o com força. A sua decisão…já estava tomada. Sabia dos riscos que corria, das consequências que provavelmente o esperavam, mas mesmo assim estava disposto a enfrentá-los. Aquela hipótese…não a iria deixar escapar.

Mas agora via que no final das contas não servira de nada. O título voltara a fugir-lhe das mãos. E nem ao menos tivera a oportunidade de enfrentar Tyson. De enfrentar o seu _amigo_. De enfrentar o campeão mundial.

Cada vez que se lembrava da manhã em que lhe dissera que se ia embora, a primeira coisa que lhe saltava à mente era a expressão confusa, irritada e desiludida de Tyson. Essa era mesma expressão que ele mantivera no encontro do dia anterior.

Aquele encontro…desejava nunca ter saído de casa. Se soubesse que teria de enfrentar os antigos companheiros, nunca teria vindo. Fingir-se-ia doente ou demasiado ocupado. Mas vir ao Japão, estava fora de questão.

Não queria encontrá-los, não queria vê-los. Pelo menos, não depois de ter deixado a sua equipa de lado e de não ter conseguido cumprir o seu objectivo. Essa realidade era dura demais.

Levantou-se do banco de jardim de onde estava e começou a caminhar pelo parque. Talvez assim fosse capaz de libertar parte daquelas lembranças. Mas, no fundo, sabia que isso não era possível. Elas estavam enraizadas no seu sangue, cravadas no fundo da sua alma para todo o sempre.

Durante toda a sua vida, havia feito a escolha que lhe traria as piores consequências. Abandonara os seus amigos de infância para descobrir mais sobre o Beyblade. E durante dois anos, dedicara-se à sua nova equipa, de alma e coração. Mas as coisas mudaram. Ele crescera, tinha os seus próprios objectivos e, mesmo admitindo estar a ser egoísta, havia decidido seguir o seu coração. Concretizar os seus desejos e mostrar ao mundo inteiro a sua verdadeira força.

Deu um leve suspiro. No final, não sabia se tinha valido mesmo a pena. Provavelmente, dessa vez, as consequências tivessem realmente tido efeito. Depois daquele encontro sabia que as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas. Julgara que tudo havia ficado esclarecido, mas havia-se iludido.

Tyson havia aceitado a sua partida, mas nunca a havia percebido. E como iria perceber? Aquela cabeça dura nunca iria perdoar a brusca separação da equipa em quem ele tanto confiava. Mas ele mesmo tinha influenciado aquela separação. Mesmo que nunca o admitisse, mesmo que nunca o percebesse, o facto de ter sido abandonado pelos companheiros tinha sido culpa sua.

Por um lado, Ray preferia pensar assim. Que Tyson tinha tido parte da culpa e não apenas os seus desejos. Aconchegou o casaco que vestia e olhou o céu. E se lhe explicasse? E se lhe dissesse os seus motivos? Os seus _verdadeiros_ motivos. Motivos esses que nunca tivera oportunidade de explicar. Será que assim seria perdoado?

- Ele é teimoso demais… -murmurou, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Continuou a caminhar pela cidade onde residiam tantas boas memórias. Talvez devesse tentar. Afinal, Tyson ainda era um dos seus melhores amigos. Apesar de tudo o que acontecera, apesar das palavras de ouvira naquele encontro, ainda o via como o mesmo rapaz que o derrotara da primeira vez.

O que queria provar, já estava feito. As mágoas e arrependimentos do passado…não poderia fugir deles para sempre. E já que estava lá, porque não aproveitar? Mesmo que não fosse ouvido com gosto, mesmo que tivesse de engolir mais um pouco da frustração do antigo companheiro, iria tentar.

As decisões do passado não podem ser alteradas. Mas as que irão determinar o nosso futuro podem sempre ser escolhidas com a maior cautela possível, para que nada de mal aconteça. Mesmo que no fim, elas possam acabar se virando contra nós, temos que arriscar e enfrentar todas as consequências.

Sim, era isso que ele iria fazer. Esclarecer as coisas, conversar sobre o passado e traçar um novo futuro. Mas antes, havia um sítio que ele gostaria de visitar.

-x-

"…_**e usamo-lo a nosso favor."**_

-x-

_Continua…_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Bom, este foi mais um que ficou curtinho. E mais um que quase me matou para ser escrito. Se entrar na cabeça do Max é complicado, imaginem entrar na cabeça do Ray! É tortura. u.ú Mas eu espero que tenham percebido ALGUMA coisa daquilo escrevi. E que tenha a ver com o Ray. o.o'_

_Eu vou ser sincera: ele foi a única personagem que não me deu motivos convincentes para abandonar a equipa. Na minha opinião, ele foi o mais egoísta. Não quero ofender os fãs, nem nada do género, mas após rever alguns episódios e tentar percebê-lo foi a essa conclusão que cheguei. Se têm outra opinião, por favor partilhem-na comigo. Pode ser que me ajude a entender melhor o Ray._

_E acho que agora só me resta pedir por reviews! Então…mandem reviews! xD_

_Jinhos minna!_

_Bye, bye!_


	6. Capítulo VI

_**N/A: **__Yo minna! o/ Estão todos bons desde a semana passada? Espero que sim! 8D E espero também que estejam preparados para este capítulo. Sabem porquê? Porque capítulo 6 equivale a capítulo de Kai Hiwatari! o/ O qual eu sei que a maioria anseia. Por isso, espero estar ao nível das vossas expectativas. _

_Agradeço novamente às reviews que me mandam. É muito bom saber que a fic vos está a agradar. E vou confessar que adorei escrevê-la. Sim, leram bem. Eu já a terminei. 8D E, novamente, vou responder a uma review. Então, podem saltar estas linhas se preferirem e vão ler o capítulo. 8D_

_Someone! o/ Mandaste review! Vou confessar que não estava à espera. Mas fiquei muito contente por teres mandado! Muito obrigado! n.n E claro que daria atenção à tua review! Se eu não responder a uma review quase que dou em louca! xD Nem tanto, mas eu gosto de responder às reviews que me mandam. Acho que é o mínimo que podemos fazer pelos leitores. E falo por mim: gosto quando me respondem a uma review._

_Deixa-me muito descansada que tenhas visto mesmo o Ray no capítulo. Eu tento sempre ao máximo manter-me fiel às personagens, mas temos sempre aquelas dúvidas, não é mesmo? E, acho que após ler as várias opiniões que me deixaram e a tua também, consigo perceber melhor o Ray. Mas vou confessar que dos quatro ele é o se aproxima menos de mim. Talvez seja por isso que não o entenda completamente._

_Nossa…o capítulo fez-te lembrar uma parte da tua vida…eu nem sei que diga. Isso fez-me sentir importante. Não perguntes. xD Mas eu nunca tomei uma decisão que mudasse o meu destino verdadeiramente. Pode-se dizer que não sou a corajosa…então admiro quem tem essa força de vontade. Talvez devesse admirar mais o Ray…o.o'_

_Muito obrigado novamente pela tua review e por acompanhares a fic. Espero que gostes deste capítulo. n.n_

_**Advertências: **__Fic do género __Friendship/Angst; número de capítulos definido até ao momento: 9; provavelmente terá insinuações de yaoi, mas sem fundamento 8D; a fic passa-se três anos após o último campeonato contra a BEGA._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade pertence a Aoki Takao. Fic escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

_**O Espírito do Beyblade**_

-x-

**Capítulo VI**

_Poder…_

_Uma palavra tão pequena, que, por si só, consegue mudar um momento, um facto, uma vida…o mundo. Poder dá-nos certeza, precisão, coragem, força, vontade de avançar. Poder mantém-nos no topo, poder faz-nos merecer, de alguma forma, a nossa arrogância e altivez._

_Porém, a obsessão pelo poder é capaz de nos torturar e de tornar a nossa altivez em loucura. É capaz de nos arrastar para um abismo, um poço sem fundo, do qual não podemos regressar. Do qual, talvez, não queremos regressar._

_Ele diz ter regressado. Diz ter ultrapassado aquela obsessão absurda. Mas a sua fome de vitória, de poder, de topo não cessou. Então…será que algum dia ele chegou a ver a saída daquele abismo?_

-x-

"_**E é por isso que podemos dizer que somos verdadeiros beybladers."**_

-x-

"_- Cala a boca! Tu és o que tem menos moral para falar! Foste tu quem abandonou a equipa da primeira vez! Foste tu que nos quiseste destruir por causa de um poder absurdo! E agora és tu que me vens dar lições de moral? Tem paciência, Kai!"_

-x-

- Patético. – murmurou Kai, assim que a voz estridente de Tyson ecoou mais uma vez na sua mente.

Endireitou as várias folhas de papel que acabara de assinar, colocou-as dentro da sua pasta e fechou-a. Tirou os óculos e deixou-os sobre a secretária, com desinteresse. Recostou-se na enorme cadeira, apoiou o rosto numa das mãos e fechou os olhos por um momento. Queria que, ao fechá-los, nada mais ficasse além da escuridão. Mas não era bem assim.

Com a escuridão, um turbilhão de memórias, algumas indesejáveis, assaltavam a sua mente com a intenção de o perturbar. E não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para o evitar. O seu passado manchado, a sua sede de poder e, talvez, de vingança, o Beyblade, os campeonatos, os Bladebreakers…_os seus amigos._

As palavras do antigo companheiro – do seu dito melhor amigo – não o tinham afectado verdadeiramente. Afinal, tudo o que ele havia dito era verdade. Tinha sido ele o primeiro a abandonar a equipa, tinha sido ele que os tentara destruir num deserto gelado e tinha também sido ele que prometera acabar com eles. Mas não o fizera. Não _conseguira_. Não fora capaz de cumprir com a primeira promessa que fizera quando se juntara aos Bladebreakers.

Kai era e sempre seria um solitário. Por mais que os amigos insistissem, ele gostava de estar sozinho, de resolver os seus problemas, de viver a sua vida apenas consigo mesmo. Gostava de quando se fechava no quarto ou no escritório e reflectia sobre a sua vida. Gostava de analisar os outros, percebendo à primeira o que havia de errado com eles e que, a eles, levava uma vida toda a descobrir. Ele simplesmente _gostava_ disso.

Na altura em que soube que se juntaria a uma equipa de pirralhos viu a sua vida levar uma volta de 360º. Ele era forte, determinado, poderoso e perigoso. Ninguém ousava fazer-lhe frente, por vezes nem sequer olhá-lo. Mas percebeu que as coisas seriam diferentes assim que teve o primeiro contacto com eles. Principalmente, com aquele que o _venceu_.

Nessa altura, julgava que se mantivesse a distância, eles iriam cansar-se e desistir. Porém, desistir era uma daquelas palavras que eles simplesmente não aprendiam. E, em vez de ser ele a ter o comando, parecia que a cada dia que passava eram eles que o comandavam. Ele ia para onde eles queriam, ele aconselhava-os, ele ajudava-os nos treinos e até mesmo nas batalhas. Ele havia-se tornado um verdadeiro membro da equipa. Mais do que isso: ele havia-se tornado no seu líder, no seu _capitão de equipa._

Por momentos, Kai ficou desviado do seu real objectivo. Na verdade, ele esqueceu-se do seu objectivo. Aquela vontade de ter a sua vingança sobre aquele pirralho barulhento e comilão evaporou da sua mente durante dois anos. Sim, ele continuava a praticar. Ser o melhor sempre seria uma das suas metas, mas desafiar Tyson tinha-se tornado desnecessário. Até _aquele_ dia.

Tyson falhou. Por breves momentos, ele falhou. O rapaz que ele vira crescer e enrijecer durante dois anos havia balançado, por meros fragmentos de segundo. E, nesses segundos, a sua sede de vingança, a sua fome de desforra, voltou. Um fogo que se tinha extinguido do seu ser voltou a reacender a sua chama. E, tal como a Fénix renasce das cinzas, Kai Hiwatari iria renascer da sombra dos Bladebreakers. Da sombra que seria deixada por ele.

Abandonou a equipa, já desfeita, sem avisar. Voou até à Rússia com apenas um objectivo em mente: derrotar Tyson Kinomiya. Treinou durante dias, semanas, meses a fio. Nos dias de sol, nos dias chuva, no meio de uma tempestade, não importava. Ele tinha um objectivo a cumprir, uma desforra a conseguir, um adversário a derrubar e um título para conquistar.

Conseguiu uma equipa da forma menos normal possível. Ele não gostava deles e eles não gostavam dele. Pelo menos, era assim que queriam que toda a gente pensasse. Entrou no campeonato, venceu todos os seus adversários e todos os obstáculos, até restar apenas um: o seu objectivo, o seu rival, _o seu melhor amigo_.

Naquela batalha, teve o trabalho de uma vida toda posto à prova. Aquela era a batalha definitiva, seria ali que teria finalmente a prova de que tudo aquilo por que se sacrificara tinha valido a pena. Mas…perdeu. Num simples balanço, ele perdeu. E o título que desejava alcançar escorregou-lhe das mãos, como uma porcelana bonita e rara escorrega das mãos de uma criança inocente.

Levantou-se da cadeira e saiu do escritório. Atravessou os corredores solitários da enorme mansão, descendo algumas escadas até se encontrar no hall de entrada. Vestiu um dos casacos que estavam pendurados e saiu de casa. Passou pelo jardim, onde alguns empregados o cumprimentaram e saiu finalmente da sua propriedade.

Não sabia para onde ia, mas isso também não lhe importava. Era domingo, tinha o dia todo para aproveitar a fazer nada em concreto. Parou um momento e deixou-se a observar o céu do entardecer. Ele gostava de reflectir sobre a sua vida, mas não gostava quando a memória amarga da sua derrota voltava. Era nessas alturas que ele – hipoteticamente – se _arrependia_ de ter abandonado os Bladebreakers.

Por mais que ele negasse a si e ao mundo, ele até que gostava da equipa. O barulho ensurdecedor que aqueles quatro faziam havia-se tornado, de alguma forma bizarra, no seu antigo e adorado silêncio. Ele habituara-se àqueles quatro, à vida que tinha com eles, às aventuras que era obrigado a viver por não querer que nada lhes acontecesse (ou por não querer arcar com as culpas, quem sabe).

Os Bladebreakers tinham despertado um lado dele que ele pensava que não existia mais. E que ele, talvez, quisesse que permanecesse desaparecido. Mas não foi assim. A volta que a sua vida levou foi extrema, mas fê-lo despertar. Trouxe-o de volta à razão, de volta àquilo que era importante, de volta ao mundo que ele julgava inexistente.

Eles foram capazes de mudá-lo. _Ele_ foi capaz de mudá-lo. E Kai, no fundo, nunca lhe poderia agradecer o suficiente. O seu rival, o seu maior desafio, o seu melhor amigo. Aquele que, por tantas vezes, quisera esmurrar para ver se entrava alguma coisa naquela cabeça oca.

Na conversa que tiveram podia ver o quanto Tyson ainda estava magoado. Magoado por não tentar perceber o que se passava, por não querer se pôr no lugar dos amigos, por ser teimoso demais. Teve vontade de obrigá-lo a perceber. De gritar-lhe e provar-lhe que o único errado era ele. Mas…os Bladebreakers não existiam mais.

Cruzou mais umas esquinas e viu-se num caminho conhecido. Caminho esse que costumava traçar junto daqueles barulhentos. Sorriu. Não faria mal nenhum percorrê-lo mais uma vez. Até porque, dessa vez, estava sozinho. Não corria o risco de ter o seu silêncio invadido por vozes estridentes, comilonas e teimosas.

Os Bladebreakers tinham sido um ponto de viragem na sua vida. Algo que ele, por mais que tentasse, nunca iria esquecer. Nem mesmo a fechar-se num escritório escuro e sombrio durante o resto da sua vida. Porque, por mais que fugisse ou negasse, a sua vida era a _sua vida _graças aos Bladebreakers.

-x-

"_**É isso que nos faz continuar e é isso a nossa força."**_

-x-

_Continua…_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Esse também foi um capítulo complicado de escrever. O primeiro traço que tinha dele não era esse. Apaguei duas ou três tentativas, até finalmente conseguir finalizar esta. Mas ainda não sei o que pensar. Afinal, é o capítulo de Kai Hiwatari. Tem que estar à altura da sua grandeza. u.u_

_Eu espero que tenham gostado e que não me venham cobrar por o Kai parecer soft. Ele não pode ter uma mente de ferro. u.ú E antes que me esqueça…eu escrevi Tyson Kinomiya. Eu sei que um é falso e o outro verdadeiro, mas eu nas fics faço assim. So sue me! u.u_

_Bom, não tenho muito mais à acrescentar. Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews. 8D_

_Jinhos minna!_

_Bye, bye!_


	7. Capítulo VII

_**N/A: **__Yo! o/ Gente, capítulo novo! E último da parte da reacção de cada um dos rapazes à briga. Não sei se já perceberam, mas o encontro foi no sábado e eles pensam sobre isso no domingo. Apenas uma informação extra. 8D Como sempre, agradeço a todos que mandam review! É sempre bom saber o que estão a achar da fic. E não tenham medo de me dizer o que pensam, eu não mordo. xD Novamente, podem saltar as linhas seguintes. n.n Boa leitura!_

_Someone! n.n Antes de mais, obrigado pela review! _

_Escrever com o Kai é uma dor de cabeça e é algo que tenho vindo a aperfeiçoar ao longo dos anos. Acho que só há pouco tempo o consigo deixar normal, porque antes eu também o devia deixar OOC. xD Embora já tenha lido fics em que só me apetece chorar de ver o Kai agir de forma tão…parva. Mas tenho sempre medo de exagerar (ou não) com ele. Ainda bem que conseguiste ver o Kai. Assim posso admitir que ele já não é um dos meus maiores problemas. xD_

_Realmente, o Kai só me lembrou poder. (além do que ele é o todo-poderoso Hiwatari xD – comentário desnecessário…) E se me pedissem para encontrar outra palavra não sei se seria capaz de me lembrar de uma._

_Whahahaha! A minha nota…nas minhas notas eu costumo ser muito irónica, sarcástica, seca, piadista e pedinte. xD Eu gosto MUITO de exagerar nelas. E naquela eu estava a meter-me com o Kai. Porque ele é O todo-poderoso. O grande Hiwatari. Logo, merece um capítulo à sua altura. (espero que te tenha matado a curiosidade…o.o)_

_E espero que gostes do capítulo do Tyson! n.n Bye! o/_

_**Advertências: **__Fic do género __Friendship/Angst; número de capítulos definido até ao momento: 9; provavelmente terá insinuações de yaoi, mas sem fundamento 8D; a fic passa-se três anos após o último campeonato contra a BEGA._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade pertence a Aoki Takao. Fic escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

_**O Espírito do Beyblade**_

-x-

**Capítulo VII**

_Egoísmo…_

_Oh…que defeito tão…vulgar. Que defeito mais cínico, mais cobarde, mais…ridículo._

_Um defeito que nos faz querer tudo para nós. Que nos faz pensar que só nós merecemos receber, sem ao menos considerar os outros. É um defeito que tentamos encobrir, mas que todo o ser o humano o possui, de alguma forma. Até mesmo os mais altruístas têm alguma forma de egoísmo. É inevitável._

_Quer seja um brinquedo, um pedaço de bolo, um vídeo jogo, um caderno, uma caneta ou uma simples pedra. Se não a queremos entregar nas mãos de outra pessoa, nem por um mísero segundo, estamos a ser egoístas. Se não queremos partilhar os nossos brinquedos e jogos, estamos a ser egoístas. Se não queremos emprestar o nosso caderno ou a nossa caneta, estamos a ser egoístas._

_Se não queremos deixar que os nossos amigos sigam os seus sonhos porque ficamos sozinhos, estamos a ser egoístas. E ele foi. Inocentemente, inevitavelmente e arrogantemente, ele foi egoísta. Mas…será que ele o percebeu?_

-x-

"_**É o espírito do Beyblade."**_

-x-

"_- Ainda pensas que és a vítima nesta história toda? É verdade, nós abandonámos os Bladebreakers. Mas o único culpado de isso ter acontecido foste tu, Tyson."_

-x-

"_- Tu já não servias como campeão. Estavas a tornar-te demasiado confiante. Demasiado __**convencido.**__ Julgavas que tinhas o mundo a teus pés e que esse teu mundo perfeito se iria manter por toda a eternidade, subjugado à tua disposição. Tornaste-te ridículo e nada mais que um perdedor. Um simples fala-barato, sem qualquer moral ou capacidade. Tinhas deixado de servir para a tua coroa. E nós fomos deixados com duas escolhas: encobrir o falhanço do rei ou obrigá-lo a cair. A segunda soou muito melhor."_

-x-

Tyson, assim que entrou em casa, nem esperou o avô chegar à entrada para cumprimentá-lo. Rumou directamente para o quarto e fechou-se lá dentro, esmurrando a porta e as paredes com toda a força que tinha, tentando aliviar a frustração que sentia.

Tirou o casaco, atirando-o para um canto qualquer do quarto e começou a andar às voltas, nervoso. Tudo aquilo que acontecera naquele curto espaço de tempo tinha, com certeza, dado cabo do seu habitual bom humor. As palavras que ouvira andavam às voltas na sua cabeça, a raiva que tinha sentido ainda afogava o seu peito, estrangulando-o lentamente.

Numa das suas voltas, encarou o boné vermelho que costumava usar. O mesmo boné que, tão solenemente, presenciara a sua saída infeliz. Agarrou no pedaço de pano e atirou-o para um outro canto, não sem antes esmagá-lo com toda a raiva que possuía.

Naquela noite, Tyson não foi jantar. Deitou-se na cama, apenas com um lençol cobrindo o seu corpo adulto, enquanto, que nem um filme antigo, as imagens daquela tarde rodavam na sua mente. Naquela noite, Tyson também não dormiu.

_._._._._._._._._

Abriu os olhos assim que sentiu os primeiros raios de sol iluminarem o quarto. Afinal, tinha conseguido dormir um pouco, nas últimas horas da madrugada. Levantou-se, sentindo o corpo dorido da falta de descanso. Calçou os chinelos e arrastou-se até ao quarto de banho. Precisava de um duche. Fresco. E demorado.

Vestiu uma roupa qualquer, não muito preocupado, e tomou o pequeno-almoço. Por incrível que pareça, ainda não estava com muita fome, apesar de nem ter jantado no dia anterior.

Depois de comer, foi até ao exterior da casa, sentando-se na beirada de madeira e encostando-se a uma das vigas de suporte. Estava um dia calmo, o sol brilhava fracamente, já se notando a proximidade do Inverno. Tyson observava o céu enquanto aquelas mesmas imagens repetiam-se na sua mente.

Aquelas mesmas palavras, aquelas mesmas reacções, tudo porque ele era casmurro? Ele é que era o casmurro? Ele é que era o teimoso, o burro, que não entendia nada? É, pelos vistos Kai deixara isso muito claro. Pelos vistos, ele fora abandonado porque era _convencido_. Convencido e detentor de um título que os amigos queriam para si.

Idiotas…eles não passavam de idiotas! Eles os três! Eram uns idiotas, egoístas, que não queriam nada mais que roubar-lhe o seu título. O título que ele recebera por três vezes, o título que ele tanto adorava e idolatrava. O seu título de campeão mundial.

O seu título. _Seu…_Era seu. Mas eles também eram _seus_ amigos. Os amigos que ele adorava, em quem confiava cegamente e que queria que estivessem sempre ao seu lado, apoiando-o. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Passados dois anos, eles abandonaram a equipa, abandonaram-no, sem nunca explicar o verdadeiro motivo.

É certo que Tyson devia ter tentado perceber. Devia ter-se colocado no lugar deles e tentado compreender o porquê de terem deixado a equipa. Porém, ele nunca o fez. Engolira durante o campeonato o abandono, mas nunca o aceitou completamente. Isso não iria negar.

Ao que parecia, ele era mesmo um casmurro, teimoso e cabeça-dura.

Se fosse ele que tivesse de conviver com o campeão, se fosse ele que tivesse de aturar as suas taras e manias, se fosse ele que o tivesse de ver subir ao pódio, dizendo arrogantemente que nunca teria chegado ali sem o apoio dos amigos, o que faria?

Iria aceitar de boa vontade? Iria ignorar e continuar do seu lado? Iria idolatrar o campeão, bajulando-o na primeira oportunidade? Ou iria desafiá-lo?

A última soava melhor. Se o campeão fosse Max, Ray ou Kai, Tyson não se iria importar. Iria admirá-lo e ajudá-lo em tudo o que precisasse. Mas não iria negar: gostaria de desafiá-lo. Não por mal, nem pelo título que ele possuía, mas sim para testar as suas próprias capacidades, para ver até que ponto era capaz de aguentar, até que ponto era _forte_.

Sim, teria vontade de o fazer, principalmente se o visse falhar. E Tyson, sem querer, proporcionou essa visão aos amigos. Deu-lhes essa esperança, essa espécie de ilusão, mesmo que tenha sido por escassos segundos.

E o campeonato que veio nesse ano também não ajudava a que os companheiros tivessem um desempenho justo. Se perdessem, nem poderiam ir ao mundial. Se Tyson estivesse no lugar deles, certamente iria negar-se a ficar se tivesse uma outra oportunidade, outra hipótese de escolha. E eles tinham. E aceitaram-na. E ele ficou sozinho.

Ele nunca quis entender o porquê de se terem separado. Talvez por teimosia ou talvez por medo de ser capaz de os compreender. Porque, por mais que amasse os Bladebreakers, os seus amigos eram mais importantes. E ele, como amigo deles, tinha como dever apoiá-los nos seus sonhos, nas suas escolhas, evitando o rancor que sempre lhe ficou no peito.

Tinha que lhes pedir desculpa…isso era um facto. Pelo seu comportamento, pelas suas palavras, pela sua teimosia, por tudo! Tinha que admitir o quão idiota havia sido, mais uma vez. Tinha que baixar a cabeça e implorar os seus amigos de volta. Porque, apesar de tudo, eles ainda eram os seus amigos. Os seus _melhores amigos_.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se lentamente para a entrada. Agarrou num casaco, calçou os sapatos e saiu de casa. Precisava reflectir sobre o que dizer, sobre como agir e como os encontrar também. Com aquilo tudo nem tivera oportunidade de descobrir onde Max e Ray estavam hospedados. Teria que falar com o Sr. Dickinson…e pedir-lhe desculpa também. A forma como se comportara no escritório do chefe da BBA não havia sido nada agradável.

E, embora os tenha percebido e perdoado, a dor que sentira nunca seria deveras amenizada. Ver os seus amigos do outro lado do stadium…era uma memória dura e que o iria perseguir para sempre. Pois, ser campeão, não é só sorrisos e alegrias. Ser campeão implica mais responsabilidades, maiores desafios e também maiores perdas. E ele enxergara isso da pior forma possível.

Encaminhou-se pela rua contrária que dava para a BBA. Antes de lá ir, havia um sítio que gostaria de visitar. Um sítio onde, certamente, iria conseguir encontrar as melhores palavras para defrontar os antigos companheiros. O antigo local onde costumavam treinar. Por baixo da ponte, ao lado do rio, um pouco mais abaixo da estrada. Aquele singelo local onde, por tantas vezes, haviam brigado e se reconciliado juntos. _Sempre juntos._

-x-

"_**E é por isso que sempre iremos vencer."**_

-x-

_Continua…_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Ficou estranho…o.o' Na altura que o reli não achei. Mas agora…acho-o estranho. Nem sei que dizer. Mas espero gostem de qualquer forma. E que me digam o que acharam._

_Vou confessar que este não me custou muito a escrever. Simplesmente, saiu. Talvez seja por isto que o ache estranho…Bah! Digam-me apenas o que acham antes que eu decida reescrevê-lo. 8D_

_E Ana…VIVA QUEM NÃO TEM BETA READER E NEM QUER TER! – Campanha saudável que não tenciona ofender ninguém nem tem nada contra dos Beta Readers. n.n_

_Jinhos minna!_

_Bye, bye!_


	8. Capítulo VIII

_**N/A: **__Yo! o/ Como prometido, voltei com novo capítulo! E neste finalmente os rapazes vão encontrar-se. Estão preparados para a emoção de uma nova briga? 8D (será mesmo…? xD) Agradeço novamente todo o apoio que me dão, é sempre muito bom saber que a fic está a agradar. n.n Espero que gostem deste! Boa leitura!_

_Someone! Oi! o/ Obrigada pela review! _

_O Tyson não é nada superficial. Ele até é bastante humano e é isso que tento sempre mostrar ao escrever com ele. As qualidades dele são sobrevalorizadas em grande parte das fics, por muitos autores. E eu, como fã dele, tento mostrar o porquê de gostar tanto dele e a forma como ele é mal interpretado. _

_Ele também é uma das poucas personagens com que sinto uma grande liberdade a escrever. Sinto que posso fazer o que quiser com ele, sem deixá-lo OOC. Talvez seja por isso que o capítulo dele me tenha simplesmente saído. xD_

_Ver a minha fic em anime? Seria o meu maior orgulho e sonho! Uma fic minha a fazer parte do enredo do anime da minha vida…*-* Acho que é o sonho de qualquer ficwritter! xD Sério, tremendo elogio aí. Agradeço imenso. Se Aoki Takao ficava a ganhar…isso eu não sei, mas eu espero poder ganhar. xD_

_Obrigado mais uma vez pelas tuas reviews e por acompanhares a fic! Espero que gostes do penúltimo capítulo._

_**Advertências: **__Fic do género __Friendship/Angst; número de capítulos: 9; provavelmente terá insinuações de yaoi, mas sem fundamento 8D; a fic passa-se três anos após o último campeonato contra a BEGA._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade pertence a Aoki Takao. Fic escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

_**O Espírito do Beyblade**_

-x-

**Capítulo VIII**

_Redenção…_

_Sinónimo de resgate, remição, salvação. E, consequentemente, de tantas outras. Palavra que pode não ter o menor significado mas que, aplicada às acções de um ser humano, pode ser tanta coisa, enquadrar-se em tantas realidades diferentes._

_A história de um casal apaixonado…famílias desfeitas…criminosos…infiéis…e tantos outros que se escondem pelo mundo e que vão aprendendo, lenta e arduamente, o significado de tal palavra._

_Fora dessa mesma forma que eles aprenderam o seu significado. Durante três anos, reflectiram e odiaram. Revoltaram-se e perderam miseravelmente. Mas…será que ainda estariam a tempo de se redimir? De pedir perdão e recomeçar?_

_Será que ainda estavam a tempo de salvar os Bladebreakers?_

-x-

"_**Porque o Beyblade significa muito mais para nós…"**_

-x-

Tyson caminhava lentamente pelas ruas, em direcção ao seu antigo local de treinos, para além da sua casa. Queria voltar lá. Queria ver o rio. Queria apreciar a sua cor alaranjada pelo pôr-do-sol, sentir aquela leve brisa mexer-lhe com os cabelos e trazer-lhe aquelas memórias há tanto esquecidas.

Ainda queria ir até à BBA, mas aquele pequeno momento era o que mais lhe importava. Queria sentar-se sobre a relva, esticar o corpo por ela, fechar os olhos e voltar a ouvir as vozes dos companheiros. Queria o som das suas brigas tontas, das suas batalhas ferozes e despreocupadas, dos seus risos, do seu passado.

Queria sim, mas sabia que nada disso voltaria. E, em grande parte – senão toda – por culpa sua. Pela sua teimosia, pela sua arrogância, pelo seu orgulho imbecil. Iria tentar recuperar algumas das coisas que tinha perdido, mas sabia que nada iria ser como dantes.

Caminhou mais um pouco até avistar finalmente o rio. Na água cristalina já eram reflectidos os primeiros raios de sol, na sua rotineira despedida. Avançando um pouco mais, Tyson pôde ver aquilo que parecia ser alguém ajoelhado junto à água.

"_Não pode ser…"_

Desceu pelas escadas de cimento, tentando conter a surpresa que percorria cada canto do seu corpo. Eles estavam lá. Os três. Estavam lá os três, junto ao rio, conversando calmamente. O seu momento de reflexão…não seria tão necessário assim.

Assim que pisou a relva, viu os rostos deles dirigirem-se na sua direcção. Max, que estava ajoelhado junto ao rio, levantou-se, encarando o antigo campeão com um leve sorriso. Deu mais alguns passos, ficando a uma distância segura dos antigos companheiros.

Não disseram nada. Encaravam-se, olhando fixamente nos olhos uns dos outros, mas nada saía. Uma leve brisa passou no local, como que para despertá-los do ligeiro transe. Tyson foi o primeiro a reagir. Engoliu em seco e curvou-se formalmente, ficando a encarar o relvado. Os rapazes estranharam o acto súbito, mas nada disseram.

- Max, Ray, Kai…perdoem-me.

Os rapazes olharam-no em choque. Era sério? Tyson estava a pedir-lhes desculpa? Por um momento, ficaram quietos, observando o semblante calmo do antigo companheiro. Este não se movia. Ao início, hesitaram dizer qualquer coisa, _fazer_ qualquer coisa. Foi então que Max olhou para cada um dos seus lados e sorriu.

A passos lentos, aproximou-se de Tyson, colocando a sua mão no ombro dele. O rapaz assustou-se um pouco, mas ergueu-se, nervoso. Ao encarar o sorriso de Max foi capaz de relaxar, soltando algum ar retido nos seus pulmões.

- Tyson…

Ao ouvir o seu nome ser pronunciado com gentileza, com carinho, por parte do antigo companheiro, o primeiro impulso do ex-campeão foi de agarrar o loiro num abraço. Max assustou-se um pouco com a atitude do rapaz, mas não se surpreendeu. Era de Tyson que estavam a falar. Lentamente, retribuiu o abraço, sorrindo.

- Desculpem…eu sou tão parvo! – disse Tyson, ainda abraçando o amigo.

Max soltou uma risada. E, por momentos, julgou sentir algo molhar-lhe o ombro.

- És mesmo. – declarou o loiro, antes de começar a rir.

Involuntariamente, Tyson também riu. Ray também não se conteve e Kai deixou um pequeno sorriso brotar nos seus lábios. Os dois rapazes aproximaram-se da dupla, ao mesmo tempo que Tyson se desfazia do abraço. Passou a mão pelos olhos, enxugando aquilo que Max tinha a certeza de serem lágrimas. E, respirando fundo, ele começou mais uma vez.

- Antes que digam alguma coisa, quero que saibam que estou muito arrependido sobre tudo o que disse. Vocês tinham razão. Eu estava apenas a ser egoísta e a não querer ver a verdade. Mas finalmente percebi. Parei para pensar e percebi. Tudo o que vocês fizeram não foi nada mais que um direito vosso. Lamento ter sido tão teimoso.

- Fico feliz que tenhas percebido o nosso lado, Tyson. – disse Ray, sendo o primeiro a falar. – Mas a culpa não foi só tua. Nós também…nós também temos culpa sobre o que aconteceu. Afinal, fomos nós que abandonámos a equipa.

- Mas vocês queriam tentar por si. Eu agora entendo isso!

- Mas nós nunca te explicámos isso direito. – continuou Max, num tom mais sério. – Nunca te tentámos explicar os nossos verdadeiros motivos.

- Embora eu não tenha a certeza que ele nos ouviria naquela altura, mesmo que tentássemos. – comentou Kai, sabendo que era possível irritar o ex-campeão com aquela.

Tyson reflectiu um pouco sobre as palavras do companheiro. Soltou uma pequena risada, dando um sorriso conformado.

- É, acho que tens razão, Kai. – o mais alto sorriu novamente, fazendo notar que sabia que tinha razão. – Eu não os iria ouvir. Nem ontem vos quis ouvir, quanto mais há três anos.

- E estás disposto a ouvir-nos agora? – perguntou Max, olhando nos olhos de Tyson.

- Estou. – respondeu, prontamente, preparando-se mentalmente para o que quer que viesse de seguida.

Max virou as costas aos colegas e voltou a caminhar até ao rio. Os seus olhos fitaram o céu alaranjado, antes de começar a expor os seus verdadeiros motivos.

- Eu estava cansado de sentir-me fraco. – começou, sem encarar os companheiros. Sem encarar Tyson. – Durante aqueles dois anos, eu arrecadei muitas vitórias, mas nenhuma delas se comparou às vossas. Eu sempre me senti o mais fraco dos quatro, apesar de todos os elogios que recebia. Mesmo assim, eu estava disposto a tentar outra vez. A competir mais um ano, como um Bladebreaker. Mas então veio aquele campeonato e tudo mudou! Eu podia perder a minha oportunidade de provar que não era fraco. Foi quando recebi a carta da minha mãe e vi que ainda tinha uma hipótese.

Tyson ouvia atentamente a cada palavra que Max dizia. Nunca imaginou que o companheiro se sentisse daquela forma. Ele sempre o considerou tão forte, tão confiante, tão capaz. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça ver Max naquela perspectiva. Observou enquanto o amigo virava-se para encará-lo.

- Foi por isso que abandonei os Bladebreakers. Para provar a todos, a mim, a ti, que eu não era fraco. Que eu era forte. Forte o suficiente para te vencer.

O choque preencheu a expressão de Tyson ao ouvir aquelas últimas palavras. Finalmente, ele conhecera o motivo de Max. Mas não fora nada parecido com aquilo que esperava ouvir. Não sabia o que dizer, mas sabia que tinha de dizer _alguma_ coisa.

- Max…eu nunca te achei fraco… - não sabia se aquela era a melhor coisa a dizer após as revelações do colega, mas não conseguira pensar em mais nada.

O loiro sorriu, regressando para junto dos companheiros. Levantou as mãos em derrota e olhou novamente para Tyson.

- É bom saber isso! – comentou, num tom divertido. – Embora tenha perdido contra ti.

- Acredita que quase me venceste.

- Mas quase não é suficiente.

Tyson baixou a cabeça, dando um sorriso triste.

- Acho que tens razão.

Max não disse mais nada, fazendo o grupo entrar num novo momento de silêncio. Ray soltou um pequeno suspiro e sorriu.

- Bem, agora é a minha vez.

Tyson fitou o colega, um pouco surpreso. Duas descobertas no mesmo dia…disso não estava à espera.

- Ray…?

O moreno sorriu e começou a contar os seus verdadeiros motivos ao antigo companheiro. Se Max fora capaz, ele também conseguiria.

- Eu vou confessar: vencer o título de campeão mundial foi sempre algo que me aliciou. Algo que sempre me fez treinar mais e mais. Mas eu não me importei quando venceste o campeonato por duas vezes, Tyson. Afinal, tu mereceste-o! No entanto, quando eu te vi falhar naquele combate contra o Daichi e contra o Hiro, eu vi uma oportunidade. Vi a minha oportunidade de vencer, de provar que era forte. Vi a minha oportunidade de derrotar o meu maior rival. O maior rival que algum de nós pode ter!

Tyson ficou boquiaberto ao ouvir as palavras de Ray. Ele mesmo já chegara àquela conclusão, mas ouvi-la pela boca dos amigos dava-lhe um sentido completamente diferente. Tornava-a _real_.

- E então também veio o novo formato…isso influenciou muito a minha decisão de abandonar a equipa. Eu quis pôr-me à prova, saber até que ponto conseguia ir, se era capaz de te vencer. Foi por isso que abandonei a equipa, Tyson. – disse, com um leve sorriso.

Tyson também sorriu ao ouvir a explicação. Ele era capaz de compreender os motivos do companheiro e também de os aceitar. Mas se os ouvisse à alguns anos atrás, não teria a certeza se iria reagir da mesma forma.

- Obrigado Ray. – o moreno surpreendeu-se pelas palavras do companheiro. - Por me dizeres isso tão abertamente. – continuou Tyson, sorrindo. Ray assentiu, descansado. Tyson olhou para Kai. Esperou algum movimento por parte deste, mas nada veio. Com a expressão levemente irritada, decidiu começar. – E tu, Kai? Não tens nada para me dizer?

Kai soltou uma risada. Por mais estranho que fosse, ele soltou uma risada. Encarou o rosto do antigo companheiro e deixou que um pequeno sorriso, recheado de sarcasmo, se formasse.

- Pensei que te tivesse explicado tudo durante o nosso combate.

Tyson calou-se no mesmo instante. Kai estava certo. Tyson já conhecia os seus motivos, não tinha nada que o obrigar a dizê-los novamente. E, afinal, era de Kai Hiwatari que estavam a falar! Obrigá-lo a fazer um monólogo sobre os seus sentimentos e as suas escolhas estava longe de ser equiparado a roubar doces a um bebé.

- Tens razão. – disse, por fim, recebendo apenas um olhar de Kai em confirmação. – Eu…agradeço-vos muito por me terem contado isso. Ajudou-me a perceber um pouco mais a vossa decisão. Eu sei que não devia ter continuado chateado depois de tanto tempo, mas não consegui evitar…

- Acho que nenhum de nós conseguiu evitar, Tyson. – disse Max, sorrindo para o companheiro.

Tyson sorriu. O seu sorriso alegre, cheio de coragem e esperança, capaz de cativar qualquer um.

- O que me dizem rapazes? Está na hora de pôr isto tudo para trás e voltarmos a ser amigos, tal como éramos antes. Eu…tenho saudades disso.

- Eu também. – murmurou Max, encarando o relvado.

- É verdade…e faz tanto tempo que nós…não estamos juntos. – continuou Ray, com um ar levemente triste.

- Amigos? – começou Tyson, esticando a sua mão. Olhou para os companheiros com um brilho no olhar, um brilho que há muito desaparecera dali.

- Amigos! – confirmou Max, sobrepondo a sua mão à de Tyson. Ray imitou o movimento do loiro, de seguida.

- Amigos!

Os três olharam para Kai, que continuava sem dizer uma palavra. Este olhou os antigos companheiros, incerto do que deveria dizer. Devia tanta coisa àqueles três rapazes…não faria mal nenhum em dar-lhes o que eles queriam. Em dar-lhes o que, no fundo, ele queria. E, colocando a sua mão sobre a dos outros três, murmurou a sua resposta.

- Amigos. – os três sorriram. – Mas não pensem que por causa disto vou começar a conviver diariamente com vocês. Três anos a ouvir o Tyson chegam.

Ao comentário de Kai, Tyson cerrou a expressão e ficou pronto a saltar no pescoço do Hiwatari. Max e Ray começaram a rir da provocação.

- Kai! – começou Tyson, mas logo caiu na gargalhada, junto dos amigos.

Era oficial: eles estavam de novo juntos. Os seus amigos, eles os quatro, _os Bladebreakers_. Eles estavam juntos, os problemas do passado estavam finalmente esquecidos. Mas, para Tyson, ainda havia um pequeno problema a ser resolvido.

- Hum, rapazes. – os três fitaram o rapaz. – Antes de irmos embora, há um sítio que eu acho que temos de ir.

- E qual é? – perguntou Ray, curioso.

- À BBA. – os três ficaram nervosos. – Temos de falar com o Sr. Dickinson. E pedir-lhe desculpas.

- Tens razão. – disse Max. – Nós fomos muito mal-educados com ele, ontem. É mais que nosso dever pedir-lhe desculpa.

- Concordo. – disse Ray, lembrando-se do seu comportamento no escritório do homem.

- Vamos lá agora? – perguntou Tyson, esperançoso.

- Sim. – responderam os companheiros.

Juntos, saíram daquele local, dirigindo-se até à sede da BBA. Uma das partes difíceis estava resolvida. Agora faltava a outra…ainda mais difícil e mais delicada.

-x-

"…_**do que qualquer pessoa alguma vez possa perceber."**_

-x-

_Continua…_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Bem…este capítulo ficou…lamechas. Ou não. 8D Eu até gosto dele, mas parece-me demasiado alegre. Será apenas impressão minha? Será que ficou meio tosco com todos os sentimentos a serem revelados, pedidos de desculpa e etc.? _

_Eu não sei dizer, então espero as vossas reviews. u.u E que tenham gostado. i.i _

_Jinhos minna!_

_Bye, bye!_


	9. Capítulo IX

_**N/A: **__Yo! Gente, vocês têm de agradecer aos céus e à minha mãe por este capítulo estar a sair ainda na quarta-feira à noite. (neste exacto momento são 22:50 nos Açores) Estou desde sexta-feira sem internet e tem sido tortura! Felizmente, está tudo resolvido. 8D (OBRIGADO MÃE!)_

_Já vi que a nossa secção está cheia de movimento, já mandei as minhas devidas reviews e com tempo irei participar do desafio. Mas primeiro tem de dar espaço à potencial condutora/perigo na estrada que se está a formar no momento. _

_Passando à frente, todos sabem que este é o último capítulo da fic. Eu passei um ano inteiro ansiosa por postá-la e agora chegou ao fim. Nem sei o que pensar…estou um pouquinho triste. Adorei escrevê-la e foi muito gratificante ver que consegui agradar tanto com ela. Que consegui, de alguma forma, fazer o que queria. Reviver o Beyblade! (neste caso, a seccção. xD E aqui a Ana tem MUITOS créditos) Não me vou alargar por aqui, o resto ficará para as notas finais. 8D Aproveitem o último capítulo!_

_Someone! Tenho andado a pensar em como responder à tua provável review no último capítulo…ainda encontrarei uma forma. 8D_

_Muito obrigado pelas tuas reviews, elas motivaram-me sempre muito e deixaram-me sempre muito feliz. _

_Talvez na altura que reli o 8, achei-o demasiado açucarado. Eu não escrevo coisas desse género há um tempo, acho que perdi o jeito. xD E explicar a parte do Kai seria, para além de chato (8D), desnecessário, OOC e não ficaria bem. Foi por isso que decidi deixar assim._

_Eu espero bem que o último capítulo esteja à altura das tuas expectativas. Eu achei-o muito simples, mas já lês. _

_Muito obrigado MESMO! Espero que gostes. n.n_

_**Advertências: **__Fic do género __Friendship/Angst; número de capítulos: 9; provavelmente terá insinuações de yaoi, mas sem fundamento 8D; a fic passa-se três anos após o último campeonato contra a BEGA._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade pertence a Aoki Takao. Fic escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

_**O Espírito do Beyblade**_

-x-

**Capítulo IX**

_Futuro…_

_É algo incerto, que nunca conhecemos verdadeiramente. É algo para o qual podemos fazer planos e mais planos, para depois nenhum, ou quase nenhum, deles ser realizado._

_Para alguns, é a solução. Para outros, motivo de medo. E, por mais que se tente, é das poucas coisas a que não podemos fugir neste mundo. Ele vem sempre, disfarçado na forma pacata de mais um dia, de uma vida inteira._

_Mesmo assim, podemos sempre sonhar com o futuro. Com as coisas boas que desejamos que ele nos traga, ignorando todas as más que ele esconde. Olhamos o céu e sorrimos, esperando esse futuro, esse novo dia._

_Eles também sonharam com o futuro. E, nas suas vidas, nenhum deles pensou que os levasse onde levou. Mas eles estavam ali, juntos, e, como sempre, estavam preparados para mais um desafio. Porque, a eles, o futuro nunca meteu medo. Para eles, o futuro sempre foi nada mais que um simples novo dia._

-x-

"_**Porque o Beyblade não é apenas um jogo."**_

-x-

Não tinham a certeza se ir ao escritório da BBA num domingo seria uma boa ideia. Haviam concordado em falar com o Sr. Dickinson, pedir-lhe desculpas quanto a tudo o que disseram e fizeram na sua frente, mas estaria o homem no local de trabalho, num domingo?

- Porque é que não voltamos para trás? Assim poupamos trabalho. – disse Tyson, desanimado pela sua ideia.

- Tyson! Nós concordámos em ir falar com o Sr. Dickinson hoje, então é hoje que vamos falar com ele! – repreendeu Max, mirando Tyson.

- Nem que tenhamos de ir a casa dele! – completou Ray, também fitando o antigo campeão.

- Está bem, está bem! Vocês têm razão! Eu só… - Tyson calou-se momentaneamente, deixando um pequeno sorriso formar-se. – Queria passar mais algum tempo com vocês. Tenho saudades.

Max e Ray olharam-se, sorrindo. Tyson nunca iria parar de os surpreender. Mas tinham que confessar que sentiam o mesmo que o colega. Três anos realmente é muito tempo…

- Porque não vamos jantar juntos depois de falarmos com o Sr. Dickinson? – sugeriu Ray, com um sorriso.

Tyson pareceu ganhar ânimo no mesmo segundo em que Ray terminou de falar. Max também sorriu, contente pela ideia. Kai apenas soltou um pequeno suspiro, tentando disfarçar o sorriso.

- É uma óptima ideia, Ray! Algum sítio em especial?

- Para mim tanto faz, desde que estejamos vivos após a conversa com o Sr. Dickinson. – disse Max, dando de ombros. Os rapazes riram.

Kai passou pelo trio e adiantou-se no caminho. Os três rapazes espantaram-se e ficaram a olhá-lo, boquiabertos.

- O que foi? Não vêm? – perguntou Kai, virando-se para trás. Os rapazes entreolharam-se. – Se continuarem aí especados, não vamos ter tempo para jantar.

- Isso significa que vais jantar connosco? – perguntou Tyson, com um sorriso travesso.

Kai não lhe respondeu. Limitou-se a dar-lhe as costas, afastando-se dos colegas. Os três riram do típico jeito do Hiwatari e correram para apanhá-lo.

- Então, Kai? Não me digas que te adiantaste, caso nós gritássemos que o último iria pagar o jantar? – começou Tyson, pondo o braço por cima dos ombros do companheiro.

- Como se isso me preocupasse. – respondeu Kai, no seu tom habitual.

- Oh, é a sério? Então o jantar fica por tua conta, amigo! – disse Tyson, com um enorme sorriso. Max e Ray permaneceram calados, vendo se era daquela que Tyson era torriscado pela ira de Kai.

- Sem problema. – disse Kai, muito descansado. Os três assustaram-se de imediato. Kai Hiwatari emanando simpatia? Mau…muito mau. – Só espero que tenhas trazido a carteira, Tyson. Porque, como estou sem dinheiro, tenho que pedir a alguém para poder pagar, não é mesmo?

Tyson paralisou, fitando surpreso o antigo companheiro. Segundos depois, uma expressão zangada preencheu-lhe a face, enquanto ele corria para apanhar os amigos.

- KAI!

O rapaz sorriu de leve, enquanto Ray e Max caíram na gargalhada. Tyson começou uma interminável lista de "comos" e "porquês" de Kai continuar um egoísta e mal-humorado, sorrindo internamente por ter os seus amigos de volta.

_._._._._._._._._

Stanley ainda não tinha ido para casa. Na verdade, nem devia estar ali. Mas algo levou-o a passar o dia fechado no escritório da BBA, em vez de estar em casa a descansar. Talvez fosse o aborrecimento de estar sozinho em casa, talvez fosse a vontade de trabalhar ou talvez fosse a ilusão em que aquele escritório o mantinha.

Ali dentro, escondido do mundo exterior, vivia nos tempos em que os Bladebreakers lhe abriam a porta de rompante, preenchendo a sala com gritos e alegria exagerada. Stanley repreendia-os de imediato, mas sorria, feliz por receber os seus campeões.

Mas há já três anos que isso não acontecia. Agora só lhe restavam as memórias, presas em cada canto daquela sala e em todo aquele edifício.

-x-

"_- O que é isto? O que é que estão a fazer? Porque estão a discutir? Por acaso não sentiram saudades uns dos outros nesses três anos? Para quê esse frenesim, então? Vocês são ridículos! E, numa coisa têm razão, os Bladebreakers já não existem mesmo! Peço desculpa de vos ter chamado, não passou de um mal-entendido._

_- Vão-se embora. Esqueçam o pedido que vos fiz. Naquela cerimónia, eu gostava de ter a presença dos Bladebreakers e não de um grupo de pessoas ridículas e cínicas."_

-x-

O que acontecera no dia anterior provara que estava errado em tentar juntar os rapazes. A separação, naquele campeonato, tinha decidido as suas vidas para sempre. Eles nunca mais seriam os mesmos, eles nunca mais seriam amigos, eles nunca mais seriam os _Bladebreakers_. E Stanley sofria por isso. Fora ele quem os juntara e, de certa forma, sentia que tinha sido ele quem os separara.

Sentado na sua grande cadeira de escritório, deixou um largo suspiro escapar-lhe. Estava a ficar tarde e não estava tentado a passar ali a noite. Preparando-se para sair, surpreendeu-se ao ouvir três batidas na porta.

- Sr. Dickinson…? Está aqui dentro?

Ouviu uma voz conhecida abrir a porta lentamente. Os seus olhos fitaram, surpresos, a entrada do escritório, onde três cabecinhas espreitaram para dentro. Reparou na surpresa e na vergonha deles ao encararem a sua expressão.

- Podemos entrar? – perguntou novamente Tyson, apreensivo.

Stanley suspirou uma segunda vez. Sentou-se na cadeira e debruçou-se sobre a secretária. Endireitou os óculos e decidiu deixá-los entrar. Não iria perder nada, afinal.

- Entrem.

Os rapazes suspiraram de alívio, entrando de seguida. Para surpresa do homem, aquelas três cabecinhas não constituíam o grupo todo. Kai também estava com eles. Não sabia bem qual era o propósito deles no seu escritório, mas estava interessado em saber. Principalmente, porque algo estava diferente. Eles estavam_ juntos_. E pareciam estar _à vontade_.

- O que posso fazer por vocês? – perguntou, curioso.

- Bem… - Tyson estava particularmente nervoso. Sempre se dera bem com o Sr. Dickinson. Porém, no dia anterior, fora ele que tivera o pior comportamento entre os quatro.

-Nós viemos pedir-lhe desculpa, Sr. Dickinson. – adiantou-se Ray, num tom seguro.

O homem não pôde esconder a surpresa. Ainda mais quando, um a um, os rapazes curvaram-se à sua frente, desculpando-se formalmente.

- Pedimos desculpa, Sr. Dickinson. – disse Max, olhando o chão com firmeza.

- Pedimos desculpa pelo nosso comportamento, pelas nossas palavras, por tudo o que fizemos ontem e que o possa ter ofendido. Essa nunca foi a nossa intenção. Nós estamos muito arrependidos, Sr. Dickinson. – continuou Tyson, também fitando o chão.

Stanley fitava os rapazes, sem saber o que dizer. Estavam ali, os quatro, curvados à sua frente, pedindo-lhe desculpa. Parecia um sonho. Sobretudo, porque, por momentos, pareceu-lhe estar a ver quatro meninos de 13 e 14 anos e não de 18 e 19. Culpou o seu cansaço por isso.

- Rapazes… - começou, com a voz ainda atordoada. – Por favor, levantem-se. – os quatro endireitaram-se, olhando uns para os outros e, de seguida, para Dickinson. – Não têm que pedir desculpa, o dia de ontem…

- Temos sim! – interveio Tyson, decidido. – Eu não me orgulho do meu comportamento, nem daquilo que disse. Tanto ao senhor, quanto aos meus amigos!

Stanley sorriu.

- Então vocês fizeram as pazes. – foi a vez dos quatro surpreenderem-se. Sorrisos embaraçados e pequenos suspiros preenchendo a sala. – Não sabem como isso me deixa feliz.

- Nós também estamos felizes com isso, Sr. Dickinson. – disse Max, no seu habitual bom humor.

- Sendo assim, não têm que pedir desculpa. Vocês entenderam-se e isso é o mais importante para mim. Ter que assistir à vossa separação, à vossa briga, foi muito duro, pois eu sei o quanto vocês são amigos. Ter-vos à minha frente, novamente juntos, é a melhor coisa que alguém me podia dar. Estou mesmo muito feliz por vocês.

Os quatro sorriram, descansados por terem o perdão do homem tão facilmente. Afinal, não tinha sido tão complicado quanto haviam pensado.

- Sr. Dickinson. – chamou Kai, no seu tom sério. – Nós estamos dispostos a aparecer no tal campeonato, isto é, se a sua proposta ainda estiver de pé.

O homem admirou-se com a pergunta de Kai, mas não tanto quanto o trio. Tyson, Max e Ray fitaram o Hiwatari de boca aberta, procurando o possível truque escondido que ele pudesse ter.

- Kai? – começou Tyson, ainda abalado. – Sabes o que acabaste de perguntar?

- Que pergunta é essa, Tyson? É claro que eu sei! Ainda não desci ao teu nível de inteligência. – disse, num tom demasiado calmo. Tyson bufou, segurando-se para não saltar no pescoço do amigo.

- A minha proposta ainda está de pé, sim. Se vocês quiserem aceitar, é claro. A vossa presença seria importante.

Os rapazes olharam-se e, desta vez, não estavam tensos nem nervosos. Estavam calmos, sorridentes, confiantes. Tal como eram há seis anos atrás.

- Conte connosco, Sr. Dickinson! – adiantou-se Tyson, com o seu grande sorriso. – Os Bladebreakers vão fazer a sua aparição no campeonato! Certo, rapazes?

- Certo!

Stanley voltou a sorrir, feliz por ter a sua equipa de volta. Não sabia o que havia acontecido entre eles, mas, o que quer que fosse, tinha-os trazido de volta. Os Bladebreakers estavam de volta.

- Ainda bem que aceitam! Já vos explico os detalhes do encontro. E que tal se conversássemos durante o jantar? Fica por minha conta, rapazes!

- Mas é claro! Nós até já tínhamos combinado ir os quatro, mas agora a proposta ficou muito melhor! Não achas, Kai? – disse Tyson, tentando picar o colega.

- Claro, Tyson. Ninguém ia gostar de ver o antigo tricampeão mundial na bancarrota. – respondeu Kai, começando a sair do escritório. Max e Ray não evitaram risadas.

- Ora, seu…! – Tyson cerrou os punhos, no seu impulso de raiva.

- Vá Tyson, vamos embora! – disse Ray, pondo a mão no ombro do amigo, começando a puxá-lo para fora do escritório. Max seguiu-os, ainda rindo da nova provocação de Kai.

Dickinson seguiu-os logo atrás, também sorrindo por vê-los de volta. Fechou a porta do escritório, deixando-o vazio. Lá dentro, apenas ficaram as fotografias da alegre equipa, junto com as boas memórias que os quatro tinham deixado pelo mundo fora.

-x-

"_**Porque o Beyblade é a nossa vida!"**_

-x-

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Bem…este é o final. Meio tosco, não? Podia ter-me esmerado mais um pouco, talvez…mas não tinha mais nada a desenvolver. Não sei, talvez tenha sido rápido demais, talvez tenha ficado simples demais, não sei. MESMO! Então vou esperar pelas vossas amáveis finais reviews a dizer o que acharam do capítulo. _

_E agora…eu quero agradecer a TODOS os que mandaram review e me apoiaram com a fic, em especial a Ana que me acompanhou durante todo o processo e sofreu as minhas indecisões. xD Ana, OBRIGAAADOO! o/_

_Eu já disse, mas adorei escrever esta fic. Deu-me imenso trabalho, mas foi muito gratificante escrevê-la. Até a mim trouxe de volta aquela pica de ver Beyblade, as saudades que eu tenho de me sentar na minha cama a gritar pelos Bladebreakers, aff, enfim! 8D_

_Só tenho a acrescentar que aquela frase final foi feita por mim. As restantes são da fala do Kai. A melhor (e maior xD) fala do nosso adorado Hiwatari, senão a de todo o anime. _

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e obrigado, mais uma vez! n.n_

_Jinhos minna!_

_Bye, bye!_


End file.
